I'll Be Right Over, Love
by NeverGiveUp22
Summary: Set after the Prom but before 4x20. Caroline doesn't want to be home alone, not with Silas terrorizing everyone. What happens when she asks a certain Original Hybrid to keep her company? Fluffy, fun, silly, and crazy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fan fiction story. Feel free to make any suggestions for future stories or chapters. **

* * *

My finger hovered over the 'send' button, still unsure if this was a good idea.

My mom had been called into work and wouldn't be home until tomorrow, leaving me at the house. All alone. With a psychopathic Silas lurking in the shadows. Did I mention I'm _all alone_?

My mind had gone straight to calling Stefan and asking if I could come over, but I had immediately shot the idea down. He and Damon had an emotionless Elena to deal with, and I sure as heck wasn't getting _anywhere_ near my ex - best friend. Especially after she stole my prom dress and tried to kill me and my mom.

Bonnie was still an emotional wreck, dealing with Jeremy's death and all. Plus she has to fight off all the hallucinations Silas is torturing her with, as well as control her expression. And I really don't want to risk being near her when she's _this_ agitated with _that_ much power.

It seemed like Matt didn't want to be anywhere near me ever since he learned about vampires. I mean, really! It's not like I'm going to just start killing random people! *_Cough_.* Elena does that. *_Cough_.*

That only left me with one other option… The big bad hybrid who rips out hearts and chops off heads. Oh, and draws me pretty horses, too.

That was mainly the reason why I was always reluctant to be near him: One minute he's a sweet and charming gentleman, and the next minute he's brutally slaughtering twelve of his own hybrids.

For the last ten minutes, I had been debating on whether or not to text Klaus and ask if he'd come over. After all, we were officially "friends".

I plopped onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote, my phone still in my other hand. I stared at the screen and finally gave up, pressing send.

_Would you be willing to come over and stay with me for the night? – Caroline_

My phone buzzed less than five seconds later.

_Is that a serious question, or are you just teasing me? – Klaus _

It was like I could actually hear him saying it. I texted back quickly, hitting send and smirking at my phone.

_Yes, I'm serious. Although I will take note that playing with your heart strings is a weakness of yours. – Caroline_

His reply was almost instant.

_You can play with my heart strings any day. ;) – Klaus_

I gasped and stared at the phone. Of course he'd say something like that. He just _had_ to make everything sound so dirty.

I huffed and texted back.

_Really? I didn't think you had a heart. :P – Caroline _

My phone buzzed again.

_Only for you. – Klaus _

My jaw dropped a little as I stared at the screen. See what I mean? Mass murdering hybrid, and then, BAM, real life perfect prince charming.

I didn't get a chance to reply to his text.

_I'll be right over, love. – Klaus _

I grinned victoriously. Ha, I knew he wouldn't be able to resist such an "opportunity".

I flipped through the channels for a few minutes, then heard a knock on the front door. Jumping to my feet, I sped to the door and flung it open. My smile quickly faded as I realized that no one was there.

"Klaus?" I asked, my voice shaking just a bit too much. I heard a bush rustling, so I stepped away from the door to investigate.

I held my breath and glanced all around, ready to attack.

Suddenly, a pair of arms with the strength of steel wrapped around me from behind, lifting me off the ground and dragging me back into the house. In the same second, they spun us both around and slammed the door shut.

Before I could even try to make a sound, their hand wrapped tightly over my mouth. I felt my fangs drop and I snarled loudly before biting into their hand as hard as I could.

"OWW!" They yelled.

I elbowed them in the stomach with all of my strength, hearing the breath whoosh out of their lungs.

Without even turning around, I hooked my foot behind their ankle and swept their feet out from under them. They fell backwards and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

I instantly spun around and jumped onto the attacker, my knees on either side of their stomach and my hands pinning their arms to the floor. With my vampire face still showing, I growled and hissed inches away from their face. I froze as I was met with shining blue eyes.

_What the…_

"_Klaus?!_" I almost shouted.

He was wearing a grey t-shirt with his necklaces tucked underneath and dark jeans. He was frozen underneath me. His eyes were wide, lips parted, and he looked stunned and wonderstruck as he gazed at me.

I hesitated as I saw his expression, but quickly regained my composure. I glared at him and asked, "What were you _doing_? I asked you to come over here so I'll feel safe, and what do you do? You scare me to death by letting me think I was getting kidnapped! Do you realize that I was about two seconds away from tearing out your heart?!"

He still stared at me with the same expression, his breathing becoming labored.

"_Caroline_," he whispered hoarsely.

"WHAT?!" I snarled.

He gulped, his Adam's apple moving up then down, and then answered in a low husky voice. "_You're stunning_."

I froze, only a few inches from his face, and then raised an irritated eyebrow.

"Do you honestly think that showering me with compliments is going to make me less angry at you?" I asked sarcastically.

He licked his lips, his eyes flickering across my face. "No. I've never seen your vampire face before. You look like a fallen angel…" He glanced underneath my eyes, his expression almost reverent as he stared at me.

I was actually speechless for once, unwilling to make a mean retort.

Since when was someone's vampire face _stunning_?

I retracted my fangs and felt the veins under my eyes disappear. Klaus was almost panting as he watched. I suddenly remembered that I had him pinned down to the floor.

I released his arms and jumped up, fixing my hair and straightening my shirt.

He was unmoving for a few seconds before he finally stood up as well. His previous expression had now morphed into a flirty grin, his eyes practically digging holes into me.

"You still didn't answer me, you know," I said matter-of-factly. He raised his eyebrows and waited for me to continue. "Why did you attack me?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

He chuckled and replied, "_You_ attacked _me_, love. All I did was pull you inside."

I scoffed and crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Uh, no! You didn't just pull me inside, you also covered my mouth!"

"So you wouldn't scream! But _you're_ the one who bit my hand! I think you left a scar there," he said smugly.

"I bit you because I thought I was getting kidnapped!" I said in exasperation.

He grinned at me. "Come on, love. You don't think I would've let that happen to you when I was on my way here, do you?" His lips were in a pout as he gave me his billion dollar puppy dog eyes.

I huffed and uncrossed my arms. "Fine, you win. But no more attacks or almost-kidnappings, got it?"

He smiled victoriously. "Of course not, Caroline."

I smiled back and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. He was sitting next to me in an instant.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

* * *

***Cringes.* I hope I'm doing their characters justice… So do you think it's worth doing a second chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I've decided to make this story several chapters. I'm not sure how many it will be, but you can expect more. I'll try to update it once a day or every other day. If you have any ideas for what else could happen, feel free to comment. Enjoy! **

* * *

_I smiled back and walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. He was sitting next to me in an instant. _

"_So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked._

He shrugged. "Which movies do you have?"

I stood up and opened a cabinet under the TV, revealing over a hundred Blu-ray movies.

"Quite a lot, I see…" Klaus said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes. "I love movies, ok," I said playfully.

As my eyes scanned through the many movie titles, Klaus crouched next to me and look through them as well.

"Ooh, how about _Mean Girls_?" I asked.

He glanced at me with a blank expression. "You are joking with me, right?"

I laughed. "That's a no, then."

"Well, obviously," Klaus answered with a grin.

I grinned and picked up _Beastly_, raising an eyebrow. Klaus glanced at the cover, then up at me.

"Really, Caroline? _Really_? That movie resembles my situation entirely too much to be funny."

I grinned even wider. "Not exactly. This guy turns out to be good in the end."

Klaus rolled his eyes and I pushed his shoulder. He chuckled and picked up another movie.

"Sweetheart, why do you have _American Psycho_ in here? That movie is entirely inappropriate for someone of your innocence," he said, trying not to smile.

I huffed. "That's not mine, it's Tyler's. He made me watch it and then played a mean prank on me afterwards."

Klaus's head snapped up, his jaw clenched and his eyes darkening. "Well then," with a flick of his wrist, the case went flying across the room and broke against a wall. "You won't be needing that one anymore, now will you?"

I tried not to laugh. I _really_ tried. But the horrible memories of being terrified to go to sleep the night I had seen the movie made my restraint break. I burst out laughing and Klaus joined in.

"I think I left a dent in the wall," he said with a huge grin as he glanced over his shoulder.

I tapped the top of his head lightly. "Bad hybrid! _Bad_!"

He was surprised at first, but then his face broke out into a grin as he shook his head and laughed. "Sweetheart, you are the only being on the planet that can say that to me and not get their neck snapped, _or worse_."

After a dozen more movie titles, we were left holding our favorite ones: Me with _The Notebook_, and Klaus with _The Dark Knight_. Our stubbornness was equal in strength, so it seemed like we were never going to make a decision.

"But it's a sappy love story!" Klaus whined.

"Have you even seen it before?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows and gave me a look that clearly said, "Why would an evil hybrid like me watch a two hour movie about love and smushy gushy stuff."

"Have you seen _The Dark Knight_ before?" Klaus asked me.

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p'.

Klaus's eye widened. "Oh, you HAVE to watch it."

"Yeah, well you HAVE to watch this one!" I said while shaking the case.

Klaus sighed, glancing between the two movies.

"Ok, I will make a compromise," he said with a grin. "We watch _The Notebook_ first, and then we watch _The Dark Knight_. That's my final offer."

I hesitated.

"Come on, love. We've got all night," Klaus said, smiling widely.

I bit my lip, then growled in defeat. "Fine, you win! I agree to your compromise, _love_," I said with a smug grin.

He chuckled.

"Here," I said handing him _The Notebook_. "Put this in while I make the popcorn."

I ran to the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn into the microwave, hitting the 'popcorn' button and sitting on the counter to wait. When the microwave beeped, I took out the bag and poured its contents into a huge metal bowl. I breathed in deeply, smiling at the wonderful smell.

Grabbing two water bottles, I walked into the living room, flipping off the lights as I went. Klaus looked at me from the couch questioningly.

"When it's dark it makes me feel like I'm in a movie theater," I said with a shrug.

The movie had already started as I walked towards Klaus. I sat next to him on the couch, putting the water bottles on the coffee table in front of us. After taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into my mouth, I put the bowl in between us.

"_Bid you wat tum_?" I asked around my mouthful of popcorn.

He laughed at my puffed out cheeks and stuck his hand into the bowl, shoving a large amount of popcorn into his mouth just like I had done.

We looked at each other, trying desperately not to choke from laughing.

I squealed and laughed at the beginning of the movie when Noah hung from the Ferris wheel and said sweet things to Allie. Klaus was amused at how romantic I thought it all was.

"I'll have to try that sometime," he had said as Noah and Allie danced in the street. Then when they were fighting with each other and suddenly began kissing, he smirked and said suggestively, "I'll have to try that, as well."

When it came to the scene where Noah and Allie are in the old house and begin taking off their clothes, Klaus raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Are they _stripping_? Can they do that? What is this rated?!" He asked with concern.

I giggled at his questions.

"PG-13. Don't worry, they never show anything," I answered him.

He chuckled and shook his head, watching the screen with amusement.

The scene progressed and I became completely engrossed in it.

"Well you seem to be breathing quite heavily, love," Klaus murmured.

I jumped at the sound of his voice.

My mouth dropped a bit as I turned to glare at him. He was watching me intently, no grin present this time.

I stuttered through my words.

"I – I just… It's a very… intense scene and I just… Well, you… Oh, just shut up!" I finally said.

The last words made him smile slightly before he turned his attention back to the screen.

When the steamy scene was interrupted by Noah's friend, Klaus threw his hands into the air and yelled, "Oh, _come on_! It was just getting to the best part!"

I glanced at him, snorted, and then burst out laughing.

"In all seriousness," I said in between giggles, "that is the _exact_ same thing I said the first time I watched this movie."

He chuckled with me and replied, "Typical love story: Interrupted by the parents."

At the end of the movie, when the nurse came into the room and found Allie and Noah together, I couldn't stop the tears that began flowing down my cheeks.

Klaus looked at me, his expression blank, then asked softly, "Why are you crying, love? It's just a movie."

I sniffed and stared at the TV screen.

"I know, but it's so sad and yet so perfect. They grow old and die together. They spend their lives with each other and have so many happy memories. It's just so wonderful and heartbreaking," I said, laughing slightly.

I turned my head to look at Klaus.

He reached his hands out to brush away my tears with his thumbs, staring at me with a small smile.

"Much better than Romeo and Juliet, hmm?" He asked.

I laughed and nodded.

"I need to take out the movie," I said.

Klaus sighed, removing his hands from my face and watching as I stood up. I took out the disc and put it in the case, then put The Dark Knight into the Blu-ray player.

I could hear Klaus behind me, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Now let's restore the manliness that was lost during _The Notebook_, shall we?" He said with a sly grin.

* * *

**Yup, another little cliffhanger! I just couldn't resist. **_**The Notebook**_** and **_**The Dark Knight**_** are two of my all-time-favorite movies. **

**P.S. I never actually saw American Psycho, but I did see clips from it and it really creeped me out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Na na na na na na na na… BATMANNNNN! Third chapter, folks. And I am going to have a LOT of fun with it. Let's do this. **

* * *

_I could hear Klaus behind me, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. _

"_Now let's restore the manliness that was lost during The Notebook, shall we?" He said with a sly grin._

I grinned, glad that he couldn't see my face. "Hey, that movie is based off of a book. A book that was written by none other than: a GUY! And you may actually like _The Lucky One_. It's got some pretty sexy scenes in it," I said matter-of-factly.

Klaus chuckled. "Well _The Dark Knight_ doesn't have any sexy scenes. So sorry to disappoint you. Have you ever seen _Batman Begins_?"

I set _The Dark Knight_ case on the floor while answering, "Yup. It's the best Batman movie I've ever seen. Sure beats _Batman Forever_."

I stood up and walked towards the couch.

Klaus chuckled and said, "_Anything_ beats _Batman Forever_, love."

I laughed, but then froze as I came to stand in front of him. My smile disappeared.

"Hey! Move _over_," I demanded.

He was lounged across the couch, his legs and feet taking up all the room.

"Aww, come on, sweetheart. It would be much more comfortable for the both of us if you simply laid down next to me. Or on top of me. Whichever you'd prefer," he said with a smug grin.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'd prefer to sit on your head and suffocate you," I snapped at him.

He smiled widely. "I'd be ok with that, too."

I rolled my eyes, picking up Klaus's feet and sitting down, letting them drop onto my lap.

"And if you're gonna' sit like this, you are _not_ wearing your nasty dirty shoes on my mom's _clean_ couch," I snapped.

"Feel free to take them off, then, sweetheart," he challenged while wiggling his feet and smirking.

I sent a glare at him, rolled my eyes, then roughly pulled his boots off his feet and flung them across the room.

"_There_," I said sarcastically. "Happy?"

He fake pouted and answered, "_No_. You won't lie down with me." His bottom lip stuck out and his eyes grew wide and innocent.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You're _serious_?" I asked with exasperation.

He shrugged. "It's a large couch. And I'm cold."

I gave him a doubtful glare. "Vampires don't get cold," I answered.

His lip stuck out farther. "Sad ones do."

I stared at him, contemplating in my head if this was as bad of an idea as I thought it would be. But his mock sad expression made me crack, and I threw my hands up into the air in surrender.

"Alright! Fine!" I declared and huffed loudly.

His eyes widened slightly in shock before one of his rare genuine smiles took over his features.

"But NO funny business!" I continued. "And no telling _anyone_! Especially not _Damon_," I said his name with distaste. "I'd never hear the end of his dumb jokes and saying stuff like 'lay with dogs and you get fleas'."

Klaus's eyes sparkled with mischief and he still smiled widely as I got out from under his feet. He turned onto his side and scooted his back against the couch, giving me enough room to lay down on my side in front of him. He quickly grabbed a pillow and put it underneath our heads, then pushed play on the TV remote.

I glanced back at him for a second, seeing his large smile still in place. He gazed at me with nothing but happiness and I huffed.

Why did he have to be so darn _cute_?

I suddenly felt something heavy and very warm wrap around my waist and I gasped. Klaus chuckled and gently pulled my back snug against his stomach.

I could feel every one of the hard muscles in his arm and stomach, flexing and moving as he tried to pull me closer.

I wonder what it would feel like if he picked me up and - …

NO! I am not having hot thoughts about Klaus, I am not having thoughts about Klaus, I am not having thoughts about - …

Just then, I felt his warm breath ghost across my neck. I shivered. Oh he was SO doing that on purpose.

I heard him chuckle.

"Am I making you hot and bothered, love?" he asked innocently.

His low voice was less than an inch from my ear, and I could feel his chest moving as he spoke.

I gulped. "No," I couldn't have sounded less convincing unless I was actually looking at him. "I'm just cold or something."

He chuckled again, this time into my hair, then whispered huskily into my ear again.

"Vampires don't get cold, love." _Great_, now my words were being used against me.

Instead of answering, I leaned forward and tried to put a little space between us. I instantly regretted it when he yanked me back again and turned the flirting into full-blown sexy seduction.

His lips touched my ear this time as he murmured, "Where do you think you're going, love?"

His lips grazed across my earlobe and I barley refrained from groaning. When he kissed me softly underneath my ear, I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't gasp. Then when he slowly dragged his nose down my neck and then across my collar bone, he stopped at my shoulder.

"Your scent is extraordinary, Caroline," he said my name reverently like I was a Greek goddess.

I wanted to hit him over the head and tell him that I would never fall for his flirtation tricks. I wanted to get as far away from his as I possibly could; away from his captivating voice, his hypnotizing eyes, his warm skin, his dimpled smirk, his soft touch…

Heck, I needed a cold shower. And I would've gotten up, but I knew that my knees would just collapse beneath me and he would just carry me in his arms again.

He placed a soft kiss on my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts, and then his lips were gone.

He chuckled when I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Don't worry, love. I won't distract you anymore from watching the movie." I could almost hear his smirk.

Ok, so back to _The Dark Knight_.

I was instantly thrilled with the action that started the movie. When The Joker revealed his face for the first time, I gasped and jumped back into Klaus's arms. He snickered and held me closer and tighter against him. When I explained that I had never seen Heath Ledger's Joker before, he gasped and said that I had been "horribly deprived".

I felt my spine tingling in excitement as I threw myself into the movie, listening to all the little details and shushing Klaus when he tried to ask if I wanted more popcorn.

It was Klaus's turn to jump when I suddenly yelled, "THAT'S NOT BATMAN! Batman doesn't use guns!"

He sighed. "You scared me, sweetheart," he said, laughing.

"Now _that's_ Batman!" I said. "Because the real Batman has all the cool gadgets and the wicked Kung Fu skills."

Klaus gasped in mock horror. "Caroline, it's not _Kung Fu_. It's martial arts and jujitsu!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's still all the hee-YAHHH! stuff," I said while pretending to karate chop.

Klaus laughed and kissed the top of my head, making me blush all over again. I swear if he kept doing that to me, my face was going to be permanently red.

I squealed loudly and grabbed onto the arm Klaus had around my stomach when the fake-Batman hit the window of the building.

"You yelped… like a dog… that had gotten its tail… shut in a door, love!" Klaus said between laughing hysterically.

I huffed. "It freaking scared me, ok!"

He forced himself to stop laughing and looked into my eyes, a wide smile still on his face. "I'm sorry it scared you, sweetheart. But I'm afraid that if you hold onto my arm any tighter, you're going to break it," Klaus said and glanced at my grip on his arm.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry," I said while blushing _again_.

"Don't be sorry, love. You can grab onto me when you're frightened _any day of the week_," he said smugly.

The rest of the movie was packed with action, suspense, and wickedly awesome scenes and lines. Even though The Joker absolutely terrified me, I felt like I was being drawn into the madness. He was so crazy and unpredictable, and yet throughout the chaos he caused, it seemed like he had everything planned out.

By the end of the movie, I had completely fallen in love with his character.

"_A watchful protector… A dark knight…"_ Gordon said right before the movie went black.

I stared at the screen as the credits rolled down.

I felt Klaus's lips at my ear again. "What did you think, love?" he asked softly.

I slowly turned my head to look at him. "That. Was. Awesome!" I exclaimed animatedly.

He laughed and laid down on his back, keeping his arm around my waist as I rolled onto my other side so that I could face him.

"Really, now? Better than the other movie we watched?" he asked curiously.

"YES!" I exclaimed with a wide smile, making him chuckle again. "The Joker has got to be the best villain of all time," I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Except for me, of course," he stated with a gleam in his eyes.

I smiled and answered, "Yes, Klaus. You're the most terrifying villain of all time. I cower in fear while in your presence." I pretended to be scared and shrunk away from him.

He grinned mischievously and used the arm still around my waist to jerk me back towards him. He growled playfully and began tickling my sides. I

squealed and laughed, shouting "No, stop!" at him, even though I was having a blast.

He finally slowed down after a few minutes, leaving me gasping for air from laughing.

While tickling me, I had wound up underneath him on the couch.

As I tried to catch my breath, he stopped for a second to look at me with mock worry. "Oh I'm sorry, sweetheart, am I disturbing you?"

I suddenly pushed him off of me, making him roll and fall to the floor beside the couch. I laughed, but then stopped as I saw him look up at me with a predatory gaze and dark eyes.

He growled louder this time, leaping onto the couch and caging me underneath his arms.

I squealed again, partially in fear even though I knew he would never hurt me, and pushed against his chest.

He growled again, this time with a slight smirk. Then suddenly he was at my neck, nipping at my skin with his human teeth and growling lightly in my ear.

I laughed hysterically and shrieked, trying to push him off of me. But I froze as he suddenly kissed my neck where he had nipped at it. My laughter stopped and I gasped.

Klaus froze and lifted his head, staring at me with passion, lust, happiness, and… _love_? I stared back and felt his warm breath fanning across my face.

_Wowww_… was the only thing I could think.

I was completely frozen.

Klaus glanced at my lips and gulped, then looked into my eyes again. I reached out hesitantly and ran my hand through his hair. His eyes flutter closed and his breathing picked up.

"_Caroline_," he whispered huskily.

I rested my hand at the base of his neck, then bit my lip. Klaus's eyes still stayed closed and my heart was pounding inside my chest.

_Screw it!_

I leaned towards his face, held my breath, and then closed my eyes and brushed my lips against his. He gasped and opened his half-lidded eyes. They were almost black and full of a thousand emotions.

We looked at each other for a few seconds before I pressed my lips against his. Klaus groaned and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against him, and kissed me with every ounce of passion he had.

I may have, possibly, probably moaned, but who really knows…

He only pulled back when we were both gasping for air.

He peppered kisses all over my jaw and then looked into my eyes, smirking at me.

"You have no idea how long I've been daydreaming that you'd do that, love," he said.

I shook my head, trying to clear all the thoughts buzzing through it.

His eyebrows pulled together and he asked, "Please tell me you're not regretting kissing me."

I paused and mumbled, "I'm not supposed to like you. Not after everything you've done."

His face hardened and I tried to avert my eyes from seeing his hurt expression.

"Well, then, I'm sorry for coming here," he said while grinding his teeth together and clenching his jaw.

He shoved himself off the couch and marched away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled right as he opened the front door.

His back was to me and I heard him growl, "_What_."

I stared at his form, losing my voice and only able to whisper, "_I don't want you to leave_."

He stayed frozen for a few seconds, then slammed the door and turned around to look at me. My jaw went slack as I saw water forming in his eyes.

"_Klaus_," I whispered.

"What, Caroline? What do you want me to do? Stay here so that you can torture me some more? Stay here so that I can be close to you and yet not as close as I want to be? So that you can mislead me and confuse me and send me hundreds of mixed signals? So that I can pretend that I'm just your friend when all I really want to do is pin you down to that couch and make you _mine_?"

My eyes widened slightly at the last part. He flashed in front of me, leaving us only a foot apart.

"_Why_, _Caroline_," he growled. "_Why_ should I stay here?" He had been coming closer to me while he had been talking, and now was only a foot away from me.

I clenched my jaw and stared back at him. "Because you're the only one who cares about me enough to even give me a second thought," I answered, my voice breaking.

His angry and hurt expression instantly softened to one of worry and love.

I lifted my hands and held his face, feeling him lean into my touch, and said, "Because I thought maybe we can be lonely together."

He stared at me with so much desire that I thought my heart might explode.

Klaus sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Caroline," he murmured.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said softly. "You're much better than I give you credit for."

* * *

**Wow, that chapter was hard to finish! So sorry for the long wait, guys. **

**It wasn't until today that I realized exactly how alike Klaus and The Joker really are. Both psychopathic funny/crazy guys who deep, deep down just want to be loved by someone. **

"**If you're good at something, never do it for free." – The Joker. Maybe Fan Fiction should pay us for our stories, then… Hahahaa. **

**And how about Klaus whispering in Caroline's ear? Give a round of applause for Joseph Morgan's sexy voice, everybody! **

**I will continue this story, I'm just not sure how to right now. Perhaps more movie nights? Maybe at Klaus's house with Elijah and Rebekah? Hmm, who knows. **

**I don't think I'm bringing Tyler back in the story, though because he's just a huge obstacle between them. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe the response I've gotten from everyone over this story. Thank you guys so much! I wouldn't even have the energy to write this if it weren't for all the reviews. **

**I know some of you have been saying Klaus was acting a bit OOC, but I think he just acts completely different around Caroline, so I feel totally justified doing it. He's just so much more relaxed and fun when he's around her. **

**Enjoy and keep the reviews coming! I love reading them. :-)**

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

_Klaus sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. _

"_You have no idea what you do to me, Caroline," he murmured. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. _

"_Thank you," I said softly. "You're much better than I give you credit for."_

Klaus laughed. "Well you're the only one who gets to see this side of me, so enjoy it while it's here, love," he said playfully.

We stood there for a few minutes.

"I can't believe I made the Original Hybrid cry," I murmured with sly smile.

Klaus reluctantly pulled back and smirked. "I can't believe the most stubborn baby vampire in the entire world kissed me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I won't tell if you won't," I said with a grin.

His eyes sparkled mischievously and he smiled widely.

"Deal," Klaus said. He paused and then continued. "Soooo, what do you want to do now?" His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

I scoffed and pushed his shoulder. "Definitely not whatever you're thinking of doing," I answered.

His eyebrows lifted, his expression mocking hurt, and his eyes became large and innocent.

"Whatever do you mean, love?" He crossed his arms behind his back, sauntering slowly towards me as he continued, "I was thinking something along the lines of 'read a modern book about sparkling vampires' or 'update your Facebook status to "Chilling with the Original Hybrid", but you seem to have other ideas that sound a bit… _naughty_."

If I thought he had a sly grin before, it was _nothing_ compared to the wicked smirk he now wore and the lust that clouded his dark blue eyes. Especially when he said '_naughty'_.

I stammered as I tried to speak. "Ok, first of all, I did read Twilight but I didn't like it. _Wayyyy_ too weird. Secondly, I hardly ever get on Facebook. And finally…"

I gazed into his eyes, which were inches away from mine.

I gulped and grabbed onto the little bit of courage and resistance that was left deep down inside of me.

I gave him a crooked smile and leaned impossibly closer to his lips, murmuring seductively, "You have _no idea_ what kind of naughty thoughts I have."

I lifted my gaze from his lips to his eyes and gave him the sexiest look that I own. His eyes were like saucers and his mouth had gone slack, forming a little 'O'. He stared at me in shock and wonder, not moving or saying one single word.

I spun on my heel and strutted towards the kitchen with a huge grin.

I just totally boosted my confidence from twenty to twenty million. Why?

Because I had just made Klaus Michelson speechless.

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

She was the most stunning creature on the planet. No one had ever rendered me dumbstruck enough to lose my words and all trains of thought. Not my mother, my father, my siblings, or even a witch… No one.

And yet along comes the blonde baby vampire, Caroline Forbes, who flaunts herself in front of me, teases me, rejects me, kisses the living daylights out of me, and then decides to play hard to get all over again.

And that's what I liked about her. Her independence, her ferocity, her pride, her bravery.

She had dared to insult _me_, _Klaus_, the man whose name made every vampire in the world shiver in fear. She had dared to test me and turn down every gift or compliment I gave her. She had even slapped me several times and lived to tell the courageous tale.

And yet here I was, standing in her living room with a comically shocked expression, with all loss of my composure… And all because she said a few little words…

She was absolutely _perfect_.

I dashed into the kitchen and found her rummaging through the refrigerator. Careful not to make a sound, I slowly crept towards her.

"Ya' know, for a thousand year old hybrid, you sure aren't very good at sneaking up on someone," she said with a quick glance at me over her shoulder.

I threw my hands into the air in frustration and huffed. "I simply cannot win with you, Caroline."

Her laugh was slightly muffled from inside the refrigerator.

I cocked my head and asked, "What are you searching for, love?"

She slammed the door shut and growled, "UGH! There's not a single blood bag left! I thought I still had a bunch."

I grinned and answered nonchalantly, "Well, there is an entire town outside, just waiting for some very destructive and crazed vampires to come looking for fun and fresh blood."

She rolled her eyes. "Um, no! Not happening. I don't feel like going out, anyway. I'll just wait until the morning," she said, her bottom lip in a pout.

Oh, how I wanted to just run towards her and take her into my arms and - …

"Well, we could always have take-out," I answered with a grin. "I'm sure the pizza delivery boy would be more than willing to let an angel like you drain him dry. You wouldn't even have to use compulsion; just give him one of your smiles," I said, smiling gently at her.

Her eyes snapped up to mine, and for a moment I thought she was actually flattered.

But the moment was quickly ruined when her face fell and she scoffed.

"Yeah, right. He'd take one look at my vampire face and run for his life, screaming bloody murder," she answered bitterly.

I stared at her face, her eyes seeming to be clouded with emotion.

"Your vampire face is gorgeous, Caroline. Why are you so upset?" I asked curiously.

She sniffed. "I don't know. Maybe it's just my body's way of saying 'feed me, feed me!' Or something like that, I don't know."

I wasn't buying it for one second.

"What's the real reason, love," I asked softly.

She stared at the floor and fiddled with her hands. "Why do you think I'm beautiful? I'm a monster," her breathing stuttered and something on her cheek glistened.

_Was she crying?_

"I have a monster's face, and all you can say is that I'm _beautiful_? I'm not, Klaus, _I'm_ _not_! I'm just a monster. A horrible monster that drinks blood and likes to kill people for the fun of it. _Innocent people_ who have families and homes and jobs and _feelings_…"

She was sobbing hysterically now.

Seeing her cry made me feel like crying with her. I wanted to tell her that I'd promise her the world if she would just smile for me, but I knew she would simply scoff at it, too.

So instead I took her into my arms and held her, whispering soothing words to her and just letting her cry.

If this had been any other vampire, I would have laughed at them for feeling so emotional.

But this was Caroline.

She had been tortured and hurt many times, at least that I had heard of. One of those times it had been her own father.

Everything was always about Elena, and no one ever seemed to care enough to save Caroline for once. Her compassion as a human had only been amplified, and she still hated the side of her that was a vampire.

She didn't even need to tell me any of this because I could see it in her eyes whenever someone spoke of her being a vampire: She loved it, and yet she hated it. I knew the feeling quite well.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her into her bedroom, pulling back the covers and gently laying her down underneath them. I reluctantly released her waist and pulled the blankets over her body. She had her eyes closed and tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Goodnight, sweet Caroline," I murmured as I brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. I gazed longingly at her one last time before turning around to leave.

"Wait," the small voice behind me brought my feet to a sudden halt.

I turned around to see her red and watery eyes staring into my own.

"_Stay_," she whispered.

I kept my eyes on hers as I walked to the other side of the bed, lifting the blankets and sliding underneath of them. We were both on our sides facing each other in the middle of her bed, simply gazing into each other's eyes.

She smiled gently at me and said, "Thank you." Her voice was hoarse from crying.

I smiled back at her and answered, "You're very welcome, love. I'll stay with you anytime you wish to tolerate my company."

She giggled at me and closed her eyes.

I closed mine as well, but they shot open when I felt soft skin touching my knuckles.

Caroline was staring at me, hesitantly grazing her fingers across my hand. I immediately reached out for her hand, intertwining our fingers and smiling at her.

She said nothing and kept her expression blank, but then closed her eyes and smiled. I fell asleep this way; watching her smile because I was holding her hand.

I had never felt so much happiness in all of my existence…

Life could not possibly get any better than this.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! **

**Ok, so I didn't really plan out his chapter. I just went with whatever popped into my head, which I'm not sure if that was a good thing or not.**

**I know this story is supposed to be happy and romantic, but come on! No one has ever just held Caroline and let her cry, and I think Klaus is the best choice to let her do that. She has been through so many horrible things, and yet she's the happiest and most human of them all. She is so strong and I have a ton of respect for her because she somehow manages to push it all down. Well, this was just me letting her emotions take over for once. I think it will bring her closer to Klaus in this story now that he's seen the sad side of her. Plus I'm a bit tired. **

**I will try to make the next chapter more fun and happy, and full of flirting and jokes. But it might take me a few days, so don't expect a fast update. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and leave a billion reviews! Like I said before, I love reading them. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this is kind of awkward… **

**Guys, I am such a bad story updater! A bunch of my cousins were down for several days and I've just been super busy. Too much to do, not enough sleep, and wayyyy too many ideas floating around in my head to concentrate. Tis' been interesting. **

**BUT! Here's what I have so far! So cross your fingers and blow up the review page, because in the next few chapters, it's about to get reaaal interesting. *wink* Hehehe. **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

I opened half an eye, but quickly shut it when the sun practically blinded me.

I groaned and squeezed the pillow next to me tighter. Suddenly I heard someone breathe above my head.

My eyes snapped open, ignoring the bright sun. All the memories of last night came rushing back into my mind. If I hadn't been lying down, I probably would've collapsed.

I kissed Klaus... Wait, _what_?! I kissed_ Klaus? _

My eyes snapped up to the pillow I was holding. At least I had _thought_ it was a pillow…

I was on my left side with my right arm draped across Klaus's stomach, my palm against his chest. My head was lying on his collarbone. Klaus was on his back, his right arm wrapped around my middle with his fingers splayed out across my hip.

I swear he was trying to pull me even closer to him.

I slowly lifted my head, seeing that his eyes were still closed and his breathing was even.

My jaw slackened and I made a silent gasp of surprise. He looked… _beautiful_.

The light shining through my window made the never-before-seen highlights in his curly blonde hair appear. The matching blonde stubble across his cheeks and chin seemed to glisten in the sun. His expression was calm, all the muscles relaxed, and his long black eyelashes became more noticeable lying against his unblemished skin.

And it wasn't until now that I noticed how the bridge of his nose dipped down and then went back up where it became round, giving him a slightly turned up nose that was _adorable_.

And then my eyes went lower, shamefully to his full red lips.

_Oh, those lips… _

They were currently sticking out slightly in a pout, making him look like a child who hadn't gotten what they wanted.

I grinned, wondering how shocked he would be if he woke up to me biting his bottom lip… But then decided against it. That would only cause more problems.

The annoying voice in the back of my head asked, "_And what about Tyler?_"

_Oh, not Tyler_...

I would have to tell him that I'd kissed Klaus. But why did I feel like it would be so hard to tell Tyler? I mean it's not like we're still around each other. So what if Klaus made him leave! He only wanted me for sex, and he proved it many, many times. All I ever was to Tyler was a stress reliever.

Well it was about time that I did something for myself and stopped listening to the annoying voice that always considered _Tyler_. It was time to consider myself for a change.

The facts are the facts. I made out with the big bad hybrid who had killed so many of our friends, and I _liked it_. A lot.

The other voice in my head, which only seemed to be pushed on further by Stefan, said, "_We've killed lots of people, too. How are we any better than he is?_" Stefan had an eye-opening point. How are we any better?

The true answer is that we aren't. We're just as bad as Klaus, and Damon is probably even worse.

I admired Klaus's glowing face again and smiled. _Yup, definitely much worse_.

Even if Damon hadn't done most of the terrible things he was known for, he still wouldn't be able to beat Klaus's angelic looks. _An angel of light filled with the angel of darkness._

I grinned at my analogy and stared at his lips again.

I felt my breathing stutter. Ugh! Why did they have to look so… _inviting_?

I had never wanted to kiss someone so much in my entire life than when I had kissed Klaus last night. And right now, remembering the way it felt, I was having a hard time controlling my thoughts.

I lifted my hand from his chest and gently ran my index and middle finger across his lips. His lips parted and I heard him softly groan. His tongue peeked out and wet them, but he kept his eyes closed.

I watched him curiously as he sighed. His slightly groggy voice was also low and husky as he grumbled, "Rebekah, go away."

I grinned and put my lips next to his ear, whispering, "That's not very nice, _love_."

His eyes snapped open, wide as saucers, and he jumped like a frightened puppy. Or should I say _wolf_. His confused gaze flickered from my arm around him, to his arm wrapped around me, and then back up to my face.

He stuttered, "C-Caroline?" I felt his grip around me loosen, like he was about to pull away.

"I - …" His mouth opened and closed several times. I grinned, realizing that I had rendered him speechless once again.

He gulped and stared at me with the most confused and torn expression I'd ever seen, finally giving up on trying to speak.

I laughed and leaned forward, trying to reassure him that I wasn't upset.

"You look like a kid who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar and is debating whether to put it back, or take it and run away," I said with a bright smile.

His worried look changed when his eyes sparkled and his lips turned up at the corners. His voice was instantly confident again as he answered, "I'm not the type of person who runs away from what I want, love."

I rolled my eyes and watched as he beamed.

His smile only made him look more adorable, and his curly blonde hair sticking up in every direction wasn't helping either. _Man, he looked good!_

"And apparently you wanted to use me as your own personal pillow," he said in a fake bored tone.

His voice suddenly became animated as he continued. "Not that I objected whatsoever. But it is _quite_ the confidence boost when the _special friend_ you're sleeping next to has a bad dream and _crawls_ into your arms for comfort." He drew out the word 'crawl', making it almost sound _dirty_. His smirk was nothing but pride and adoration.

My jaw dropped. "I – I did _not_! What are you talking about?" I said while laughing nervously.

He smiled and replied, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, love. I've known for quite some time that you have unresolved feelings for me, whether you want to admit it or not. It's not exactly a surprise," he lifted his eyebrows and grinned, "Like I said; _confidence boost_."

I raised my eyebrows at him. If he wanted to play games, then so be it.

He had looked away from me to stare at my ceiling with that same proud smirk. It wouldn't stay there for long.

I grinned and moved my head below his neck, this time with my lips tiled towards him. I gently kissed the side of his neck and grinned proudly when he groaned.

I used my human teeth to nip at where I had kissed him, and giggled when Klaus growled at me.

In less than a second, he was hovering over me, pinning my arms above my head and staring at me with dark lustful eyes. His face was only a few inches from mine, and he looked like a lion about to pounce on his prey. I had stopped breathing, afraid that it would be embarrassingly loud.

"_Caroline_," he said low and threateningly. "It would be wise for you not to do that, love. I may be over a thousand years old, but you seem to make me feel as if I have the control of a human teenager."

He gazed at me with those dark eyes for a few seconds, making me feel like I was completely exposed. And then he was gone.

_The heck was that?_

* * *

I jumped out of my bed with the intent to hunt Klaus down, but came to a halt as I walked by my mirror.

Is that _me_?

I was still wearing the same clothes as last night and some of my mascara had smeared onto my eyelids. My hair looked like it had exploded and then survived a hurricane.

I stared at my reflection for a few seconds with my mouth wide open before yelling out, "KLAUS! Why didn't you tell me I looked like a freaking _zombie_?! How could you even stand to look at me? I look _horrible_!"

I heard him laughing in the kitchen.

"You're beautiful, love," he said from the other room. "And if you _were_ a zombie, I would gladly let you chew on my limbs and eat my brains."

I rolled my eyes and ran for the shower. I needed to fix this _fast_.

* * *

It took me less than twenty minutes to shower, blow dry and lightly curl my hair, and then dab on a tiny bit of makeup.

I put on a pair of short denim shorts that showed off my long legs, and a t-shirt Damon got me a few weeks after I had become a vampire. It said "I", then it had a picture of a human heart, and then in dark red letters that looked as if they were dripping, said, "Blood".

I had broken his arm for that one. But now that I can look back and laugh at it, I actually have grown quite fond of the shirt. I only wear it around the house, of course, because humans would become suspicious, and all the vampires would laugh at me.

But I definitely wanted to see Klaus's reaction.

I skipped my way towards the kitchen, but came to an abrupt stop as I entered the doorway. The distinct smell of eggs, pancakes, and maple syrup made mouth water.

Klaus had his back to me, finishing the eggs that still sizzled in the frying pan. I grinned and quickly tiptoed towards him.

Just as I was about to grab his shoulders and yell in his ear to frighten him, he suddenly spun around. I expected him to attack me, but instead, his pointer finger reached out and touched the tip of my nose, leaving behind a big glob of pancake batter.

I froze, staring down at my nose while Klaus smiled widely at me.

I looked back up at him, my arms still in the air, and could barely say, "_Seriously_?" when we both burst out laughing.

It was one of the very few times I had ever seen Klaus so relaxed and human, and it made it even more special knowing that he only showed this side to _me_.

Klaus tried to catch his breath and teased happily, "You should have known better than to sneak up on the _Original_ Hybrid!"

We both smiled and laughed again, and then Klaus looked at my nose. Without hesitation, he cupped my face, and with the same smile, gently kissed the batter off of my nose.

I froze and stayed silent, feeling the tip of his tongue flick out for a second. He pulled back and looked into my eyes, gently rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks, then sighed and slowly let his hands drop.

My stomach growled loudly, breaking the tension and causing us both to smile.

"Sit down and eat, sweetheart," he said gently.

It was then that he looked over what I was wearing. His eyes completely skipped the shirt at first, instead raking down my legs, and then very slowly going up. He quickly read my shirt, laughing and asking curiously, "Now where on earth did you possibly find _that one_?"

I rolled my eyes as I answered in distaste, "_Damon_."

Understanding came to his face immediately as he nodded and smirked. "Of course," he said with equal distaste.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? **

**I'm sorry these chapters aren't very long. I just wanted to get SOMETHING out there so that you all wouldn't be left waiting. But I promise it's going to get **_**really**_** good. **

**I know Caroline is probably acting too nice towards Klaus, but hey! It's a fan-fic. He needs to be treated nicely by Caroline for once. It's not fair that he throws nothing but compliments towards her and then she only insults him and makes him feel rejected! So yes, they are going to be a bit friendlier. Plus, after the prom episode, Caroline DID actually seem to be a billion times more comfortable around Klaus. If he wouldn't have left, I think they would have become even closer friends. The clip from 4x19 when she asks him for a prom dress just proves my theory. :-) **

**And like I said before – Blow up the review page. ;) They're what keeps me writing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is over twice as long as the rest of them. I just didn't have the heart to break it in half and make everyone wait another week for the second part. So here it is!**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I read them and immediately got a ton of inspiration to write this chapter. You're keeping me going! **

**This was pretty fun to write. I may have made things a bit too light and happy, but hey, I felt a very Klaus deprived in 4x22. Can't wait to see his reaction when he sees Kol again!**

**Ok, time to see what seduction tricks Klaus has up his sleeve next! Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

I sat on a bar stool at the counter, rubbing my hands eagerly, and laughed as my stomach growled again. Klaus grinned. "You should probably eat before that monster inside your stomach comes out and attacks me," he teased.

I didn't bother making a witty remark. I had a buffet to take care of.

I had scarfed down the stack of pancakes and all the scrambled eggs in less than five minutes. Klaus was bent over with his elbows rested on the counter, his chin resting on his fists. He watched me with amusement and curiosity the entire time. "I guess I'm just an amazing cook," he said smugly.

I was licking my fork clean as he said this, and froze with my tongue sticking out of my mouth comically. He raised his eyebrows in further amusement.

"_Yes_," I said with a dramatic sigh. "You're an amazing cook. There, I admitted it. And you should definitely make me breakfast more often," I said matter-of-factly.

He grinned and answered, "Well that can certainly be arranged, love."

I rolled my eyes and grinned, then quickly grabbed my plate and licked up the remaining syrup.

"Caroline," Klaus said with a small laugh, "What are you – "

I put the plate down and looked at him with wide innocent eyes. He looked at my face and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?!" I demanded.

He was bent over now, a hand clutching his stomach. It took him several tries to form a sentence. "Y-you have… _syrup_… allll over your face, love. _All over it_!"

He smiled widely and continued laughing, almost in tears now.

I hesitantly touched my face and groaned as my fingers came in contact with the sticky maple syrup. Klaus quickly handed me a warm dishcloth with some soap on it.

"Here," he said between chuckles. I muttered a thank you, washed off my face, and then threw the wet dish cloth at him. He caught it easily and smiled.

"Ok, we have to clean this mess up. It looks like a bakery," I announced.

There were dishes everywhere. Pans, spoons, mixing bowls, flour… It was pretty messy.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and began taking the dishes to the sink. I was extremely thankful for the dishwasher, but I still had to scrub off the remaining syrup from my plate. Klaus gathered all the other dishes and set them in a pile next to me, then went to my other side and put everything I had already rinsed off into the dish washer.

I filled the metal mixing bowl with water to dissolve the remaining pancake batter, then set it on the counter over the dishwasher. Klaus bent over to place the frying pan on the bottom rack at the same time I turned towards him. As I spun around, my elbow hit the bowl with a loud "tang". Before I could catch it, the bowl flipped completely over and landed right on top of Klaus's head with a thump and a large splash, completely soaking his hair, face, and shoulders. The bowl was so big that it covered his eyes. I couldn't see his expression.

My hands flew to my mouth and I gasped.

Klaus was completely frozen, one hand hovering over where he had placed the frying pan in the dishwasher, and the other hanging by his side.

We were like this for several seconds, unmoving and silent.

My hands slowly fell from my face, and I stared down at his frozen form. And then the giggle escaped from my mouth. I bit my lip harshly.

Klaus's dripping wet hand very slowly reached up towards the bowl, grabbing one edge of it with his thumb and index finger, and slowly lifting it off his head. It was then that I could see his face.

Water dripped from his nose and hair, and the droplets ran down his face. There was white pancake batter in his hair and on his cheeks, and even on the tip of his nose. His expression was completely blank, but his eyes had an odd glint to them.

I stared at him, trying not to smile, but failing miserably. "Sorry," I sputtered with a mix of a laugh. I could feel the corners of my mouth fighting to lift.

Klaus never took his eyes off mine as he stood up and set the bowl on the counter. "You think that's funny?" he asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly, his expression still composed and his eyes still glinting.

"No," I said shakily through another small laugh. My small smile that formed betrayed me.

Klaus took a slow and dangerous looking step towards me, still not looking away from my eyes. I had my entire bottom lip inside my mouth now, biting it and trying so hard not to laugh.

Klaus raised his eyebrows quizzically. "Really, now?" he asked in a freakishly calm voice.

He touched my lip that I was biting and then grazed his fingers across my cheek, saying, "Because your face seems to think differently."

I breathed out through my nose, the air sounding heavy and shaky. I really needed to get a better grip on my laughing control.

I stayed silent and continued to bite my lip, a giggle finally escaping from me.

Klaus's eyes suddenly became wide and innocent as he moved closer and said, "How about a hug, then?"

I looked away from his eyes for a split second to glance at his soaked clothes.

"No," I said with a chuckle, finally smiling.

He faked a hurt expression. "Oh come on, love. Just one hug," he said teasingly.

"No!" I shrieked and jumped back as he moved towards me with his arms out.

I spun around with vampire speed and didn't even get one step before I felt strong, dripping wet arms wrap around me from behind.

"Ahh, now that's more like it," Klaus said smugly in my ear.

I squealed loudly, laughing and yelling, "AH! Klaus! Let go! Stop it." This only made him pull my back harder against his chest and rub his soaked shirt onto me. I felt him drop his head and nuzzle against my hair, effectively making me nearly as soaked as he was. I shrieked louder and squirmed, but was no match for his unbreakable hold.

He began growling playfully in my ear as he rubbed his wet hair onto the back of my exposed neck. "HEY! That's cold!" I complained.

With a laugh, Klaus finally released me from his tight hold only to grab me by my hips and spin me to face him. His blue eyes sparkled and he had a genuine smile.

I looked down at myself and touched my hair. "Eww, now I have batter all over me!" I whined.

"Well then, sweetheart, you shouldn't have dropped a mixing bowl onto my head," he said teasingly.

"I didn't! It was an accident. Ugh. Now we have more of a mess to clean up, and I'll have to take another shower!" Klaus smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me. I gave him a look that clearly said, "Don't even go there".

Just then, the front door opened. "Caroline, I'm home," Mom called out.

As she walked into the kitchen, she froze and stared at Klaus, her eyes flickering between us and noticing the state of our clothes and the kitchen.

After a hesitant pause, she asked, "Should I be concerned?"

Klaus grinned while I scoffed and answered, "Uh, _no_. He made the kitchen a disaster and then accused me of dumping water on him. Which by the way, and I will say it again, was an _accident_. But don't worry. We'll clean it all up."

"O-kay… You two seem extra friendly," she said while narrowing her eyes at Klaus.

He gave her a soft smile and said, "No need to worry, Sherriff Forbes. Caroline simply called me over last night to have some company, as well as protection from Silas. No compulsion or blackmail or force used whatsoever."

She watched him carefully, searching his face to see if he was telling the truth, then nodded in understanding.

She turned backed to me and said, "I have to work again tomorrow night, so it looks like you two might be spending some more time together."

Klaus's eyes lit up for an instant, but he quickly masked his expression.

"How about it, then, Caroline?" he asked as he turned to face me. His eyes were soft again, looking at me with compassion and vulnerability. "Would you like to come over to my house that night?" He asked softly, waiting eagerly for me to answer.

I pursed my lips and hesitated.

_Oh, screw it. _

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. "Just text me when you're free and I'll come."

He smiled at me, then began to walk towards the front door.

"I guess I should be going then. Someone drenched my clothes and got pancake batter in my hair," he teased while looking at me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Klaus," Mom said. "Caroline needs someone to protect her more often."

He nodded and replied, "It was my pleasure."

She left the room and Klaus opened the door. I found myself walking towards him.

"Bye, Klaus," I said softly.

He stopped and turned his head, lifting his eyes to my face. He looked stunned at first, but then stepped away from the open door and grinned cheekily. Taking my hand in his, he gently kissed it and murmured, "Goodbye, Caroline," all while keeping his gaze locked with mine.

My breath shuddered.

As quickly as he had taken my hand, he dropped it and went out the door, glancing back at me with a happy smile before closing it.

I sighed and touched my hand where he had just kissed it.

"Well he certainly likes you," Mom's voice said from behind me.

I jumped and spun around, seeing her grinning knowingly.

I stuttered and she continued, "Oh, you don't have to make up any excuses for me. I'm your mother. I can read all those facial expressions you have and know exactly what you're thinking. I mean, he's not exactly got a clean record. But _hey_, he's a sweetheart. And a gentleman, too."

I gasped in embarrassment.

"_Mom_!" I whined.

She smirked and lifted her hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just stating the facts," she answered innocently.

I huffed and went back to work on the dishes.

"_Go team Klaus_," she mumbled as she left the room. I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead. Great. Now my mother was falling for his charms, too.

* * *

"Ugh! I have nothing to wear!" I groaned.

After I had finished cleaning up the kitchen, I had went into my room to pick an outfit for tomorrow night. But everything I had suddenly seemed to not be exactly what I wanted.

"Why don't you go out shopping?" Mom asked from my bedroom doorway.

I pursed my lips and thought for a moment, then nodded and tossed the pair of worn out shorts I was holding onto my bed. "Great idea, Mom! I haven't had a fun shopping trip since… Well, I can't even remember," I said sadly.

She smiled gently at me and replied, "Have fun!"

* * *

For the second time in twenty four hours, I was debating on who to call for company. Sighing and 'pressing send', I only had to wait a few seconds before they answered.

"Hey Caroline, what's up?" The sound of Stefan's voice made me smile. I could always depend on him.

"Are you busy right now?" I asked hesitantly.

"If by busy you mean 'Am I currently trying to knock some sense into Elena or kill Damon'? Then the answer would be… Hmm, _want to_, but no, I'm not busy. What'd you need?" He answered with slight distaste.

I felt anger shoot through me.

_Poor Stefan. Always so sad and alone… _

I took a deep breath, pushing away my anger, and replied happily, "Well, we haven't gotten to just hang out and talk to each other in like _forever_, and I miss you. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on a shopping trip."

There was a noise in the background, one that sounded like Katherine's voice, but I knew it had to be Elena.

"_Stefan, you should come upstairs and join us. I've never had a threesome before_," she said menacingly.

I ground my teeth and suppressed a growl. She was lucky I wasn't there, because I would've smacked her _so hard_ that –

Stefan's irritated and bitter tone interrupted my thoughts. "Caroline, _nothing_ would make me happier. I'll be over in a few minutes."

I heard Elena pouting before Stefan hung up.

* * *

There was a knock at my front door.

I smiled and ran quickly, grabbing the handle and suddenly remembering Klaus. I shook my head slightly and flung the door open, seeing a very sad Stefan standing before me.

He gave me a small smile, saying softly, "Hey."

"_Hey_," I answered sadly.

I instantly stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we just stayed like that. Elena wasn't the only one who needed to be comforted. Well, the _old_ Elena.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "She's even worse than Katherine. At least you know _that_ vampire is kidding half the time, whether she'll admit or not. Elena is just plain mean."

I felt him laugh slightly.

"Yeah," he said. "I think I'd rather deal with option number two at this point."

I laughed, then hugged him tighter and told him seriously, "It will get better, Stefan. She can't stay like that forever. We'll find a way. Whether I have to slap it out of her, or guilt her, or whatever it may be; we _will_ get her humanity back. Even the scariest and most evil vampires in the world have their humanity switch on."

He sighed, but then stiffened. "Speaking of the most evil vampires," he said in a happier tone, "_why_, exactly, do you smell like _Klaus_?"

I froze. "Umm… I - …" I pulled out of his arms to see him smirking down at me. "I'll explain later," I said finally. He nodded and chuckled. I playfully shoved him out the door, quickly grabbing my purse and following him.

* * *

The nearest mall was about twenty minutes away, which gave us time to talk.

I told Stefan to go ahead and vent about Elena while I drove, to which he hesitantly agreed.

He talked about how everything used to be so different, and how much he missed the human Elena. He talked about going with Shane to the island, Jeremy's death, and Elena's reaction. He talked about the many people that had died in the past few years, mainly his best friend Lexi, who Damon killed. Have I mentioned how much I can't stand him?

By the time we reached the mall and found a parking space, he seemed to be more at ease after getting everything off his chest. I gave him another hug and again told him everything would be okay, then we got out of the car.

"Where to, Miss Forbes?" Stefan asked in an exaggerated British accent, sticking out his elbow for me to take. I laughed and linked my arm through his.

"I think we should just walk through and go in whichever ones look interesting," I answered.

Stefan shrugged. "Sounds cool to me."

* * *

Five hours and eleven stores later, Stefan had countless bags hanging from his arms.

He had been absolutely _perfect_ the entire time, sitting in the dressing room and letting me model everything for him.

If he disproved of something, he would hold his chin between his thumb and index finger, tilt his head to the side, and say in a feminine French accent, "No, darling. It simply does not work for me. The colors are all wrong for your skin tone," or, "It makes your butt look like a pancake. Next!"

If he approved, however, he would whistle suggestively, and then in his best cowboy impression, say, "Baby, you look finer than a pair of rattlesnake boots," or, "That dress is sexier than riding a black stallion across a mountain during an orange sunset. You'd better get it on film when you walk into a nursing home, cause' sweet cheeks, all the old geezers are gonna' have some heart attacks. _Buy it_!"

Every outfit I showed him came with comments like that, and I seemed to only be laughing harder with each one.

But now as he carried the dozen (or more) shopping bags, he seemed to be struggling, even with his vampire strength.

"_Caaaare_! My arms are gonna' _fall off_!" he whined and stuck out his lower lip.

I laughed and answered smugly, "Just don't get blood on my new clothes."

He grinned at me and shook his head in mock disbelief. "You are a cruel, _cruel_ woman, Caroline Forbes."

I sighed and flipped a lock of hair over my shoulder. "I know, right?" I said teasingly.

Just then, a couple walked by us. The man was just like Stefan, carrying way too many shopping bags. And the girl was like me, an eager face and a teasing attitude.

The man glanced between me and Stefan, before snorting and saying, "I feel your pain, dude."

Stefan chuckled, giving the man an encouraging nod and saying, "Stay strong, man. _Stay strong_."

I could still hear them as they walked away, the girl saying, "Baby, we're only a quarter of the way through the mall." Her boyfriend groaned loudly.

Stefan and I laughed.

I handed him the key for my car and said, "You can put those in the trunk."

He released a long breath, took the keys, and then cried out a "Thank you!" before dashing away.

It was only a minute or so that he came back, swinging his arms happily and smiling at me. But as he came to a stop in front of me, his face turned into a grimace.

"Caroline, please tell me we're almost done," He said worriedly.

I rolled my eyes and grinned at him.

"Don't worry, there's only one more store I wanted to go into," I said cheerfully.

He sighed dramatically in relief and looked at me expectantly. "And which one would that be?"

"That one," I said and pointed up at the sign.

Stefan's eyes slowly went from the ground up to the sign that hung above the store. His eyes widened and his jaw slackened slightly.

"Aw, heck no," he said while still looking at the sign.

I smirked. "Aw, heck _yes_."

* * *

Stefan was following me through the store, glancing around uncertainly at everything.

"Really, Care? You just _had_ to make me come in here?" He asked teasingly.

I gasped in mock horror. "This is my favorite store in the entire mall!"

He closed his eyes and grimaced again, then shook his head. "I – I'm not even going to respond to that," he stated.

I laughed.

"Oh, come one Stefan. There are pictures of gorgeous women in here. You can't tell me you're not enjoying that part at least," I told him.

He groaned and answered, "I am in a Victoria's Secret with my best friend. The only thing that could possibly be more awkward then this is if your mom was here, too... Or Damon... _Or Klaus_."

My head snapped back to look at him and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed and tried not to smile at the image that painted in my mind. _Klaus in a Victoria's Secret with me… Sounds like fun. _

I forced myself out of my thoughts and began opening the drawers that had my sizes. Glancing around the huge store, I groaned.

"This is going to take a long time, Stefan… Hey, do you think you could help me out a bit?" I asked innocently while batting my eyes at him.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. "I am not trying on your bras, Caroline," he said stubbornly.

I laughed and answered, "No, of course not! That'd be weird, plus you would stretch out the waist. I meant that I want you to go all around the store and pick out one bra of each kind in my size. It will give you something to do and we can leave and get home faster."

He pursed his lips and thought for a second. "The getting home faster part is tempting, but…"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Stefan. It's not like it's a big secret that I am a girl who has boobs!"

He flinched slightly, but then sighed and gave up. "Fine. What size?"

"Thirty-six B," I answered nonchalantly while looking through a drawer of pink lace.

I heard him sigh and mutter something about 'making Klaus compel him to forget'. I grinned and continued looking.

We wound up having two bags full of bras for me to try on, which I did quickly so that Stefan wouldn't have to wait too long.

There was a red pushup covered in lace that really caught my attention. I tried it on and then looked at the price tag, gasping loudly.

_A hundred and twenty dollars for a damn bra! You've got to be kidding me! _

"Care, what's up?" Stefan asked with worry.

I hesitated. "Um, no. Not really," I said sadly.

I heard him on the other side of the dressing room door immediately.

"Care, are you ok? What's wrong?" he questioned.

I huffed and flung the door open. _So what if he sees me in my bra. It's just Stefan._

His worried gaze fell from my face to my chest, his eyes widening before he quickly squeezed them shut.

"I- I really didn't need to see, that Caroline," he said with his eyes still closed and his hands in his pockets.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"This bra is amazing, but guess how much it costs?"

He hesitated and asked, "Um, fifty dollars?"

I stared at him and announced, "A hundred and twenty dollars!"

His eyes shot open at that, this time prepared to only look at my face.

"Seriously?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, seriously! It's freaking insane! But it's the only one that I've liked so far, so I'm torn! It's so comfy and pretty. I need your gay-French-model side to come out and tell me if it's worth it or not!"

He sighed and looked down at the bra, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips.

He looked back up at me and asked, "You said it's comfortable, right?" I nodded. "And you said you like the way it looks, plus it's Victoria's Secret, so it'll last forever. Well, not literally, but you get my drift. I say just buy it," he said with a small shrug.

I sighed. "Ok, I'll get it. And then we can go home," I told him.

He smiled widely at me.

One of the employees appeared and gasped, saying, "No boyfriends are allowed to stay back here. Go on, get!" she teased and pushed Stefan.

He chuckled and let her push him. "Oh, I'm not her boyfriend," I heard him say.

The woman paused before saying, "Why not? You are _fine_."

I laughed and changed back into my bra and t-shirt, hearing Stefan thank the girl.

* * *

After I paid for the bra, Stefan and I raced each other through the mall (at a human's pace, of course) and dashed madly towards the car.

"I win!" I shouted at him as I touched the door a few seconds before he did.

"No fair! You weren't the one holding a heavy purse and Victoria's Secret bag!" he retorted with a grin.

I let him drive this time, aware of how much he enjoyed it.

"Ugh, I didn't think it was possible for a vampire's legs to ache," I said.

Stefan glanced at me and laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be good as new in an hour. So did this shopping spree count as your new summer and fall wardrobe?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of," I replied. "I was trying to decide what to wear and I couldn't find anything, so I figured it was time to break out the credit card."

Stefan thought for a moment before asking with a grin, "What's the special occasion? Another ball or something?"

I glanced at him. "Um, no. Not a ball. Nothing special, really. I, um…" I took a deep breath and let it all out before I could lose my courage. "Klaus asked me to come over to his house tomorrow night."

Stefan's head snapped towards me, a shocked and slightly confused expression on his face.

"Is this some kind of organized kidnapping?" he asked, only partially joking.

I laughed and said, "No, it's my own free will."

He hesitated again. "Since when did you and Klaus become buddies?"

I bit my lip and then threw my hands into the air with a huff. "Fine! I'll tell you everything. Ok, so it started last night…"

I told him every detail, all from Klaus's playful attack, to watching The Notebook and The Dark Knight, to playing on the couch and kissing, and even my breakdown and snuggle time with Klaus.

"And then this morning after I got out of the shower, he had made this huge breakfast! Just for me! And then we cleaned the kitchen up and loaded up the dishwasher. I accidentally knocked over a bowl of water onto his head and he hugged me and got me just as soaked as he was. Then my mom came home and made all these comments, and Klaus asked me to come over to his house tomorrow night."

I stared at my hands and waited for him to say something. He had been silent through my entire rant.

"So… you kissed _Klaus_?" he asked with a mischievous and suggestive grin.

I scoffed. "Out of everything I just told you, you're focused on _that_?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yup. Well, and the parts where Klaus showed you his human side," Stefan told me.

I stared at him and asked, "You really think he did?"

Stefan nodded.

"He only lets _you_ see his good side, Care. You're the only one he cares about enough to be so kind and careful when he's near you. It may sound kind of weird, but you're the light to his darkness. You're what brings out the small shred of humanity that he's been clinging onto ever since he was turned into a vampire. You're what he wants the most, and he's willing to give up everything else in return."

I tried to process it all.

"Sooo, you're saying that Klaus has a really big crush on me?" I asked shakily.

Stefan snorted and looked me right in the eye. "It's a hundred times more than that, Care. He loves you."

I stared straight ahead. I had considered it before, but now that I actually thought about it, it all suddenly made sense. He had saved me from death over and over again. He never was rude to me, even when I insulted him countless times. He looks at me so differently than he does at anyone else…

_Could it be true?_

"Well, I only have one thing to say," Stefan announced seriously.

I looked over at him and waited for him to finish.

With a small grin, he continued. "I know he's charming and dreamy and all that, but don't give up the goods too soon, Care. Klaus has always gotten _everything_ he wants exactly when he wants it. You can really screw with him and keep him on his toes."

"Stefan!"

"What!? I'm just _saying_."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Stefan was my perfect older brother.

* * *

**There you have it! I think there should be more Stefan and Caroline scenes in TVD. They're like the cutest best friends. I wasn't trying to make it look like she was flirting with him or he likes her (because neither of those are true) I just wanted to show that they're comfortable with each other and he's like her brother/best friend. **

**Wow. This chapter took me **_**forever**_** to finish! I hope you guys laughed even harder than I did while I was writing it. **

**I think I did make Stefan a lot happier than normal, (I think his personality was a bit more like Paul Wesley) but I figured ehh, why not. **

**You guys are so awesome. :-) Keep the reviews coming. **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Long author's note, ye' have been warned.)**

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully it will be worth it. **

**The finale of TVD was so epic! Lots of cliffhangers and (SPOILER!) the cure has been taken by a person who I hadn't even considered taking it! **

**How will Klaus react in season 5 when they tell him who's a human? I'm dying to know! (Anyone care to writer a fanfic about it? I already have too many ideas in my head to start another one, so... *in Klaus's voice* Have at it, my lovelies.) **

**And did you notice the new cover for the story? ;) I edited a picture of a shirt with a human heart on it, so sadly it's not sold in stores anywhere. **

**I'm also a bit confused about something. I read at this link ( 2013/05/22/amazon-kindle-worlds-fan-fiction-platfo rm/) that you'll soon be able to publish your Vampire Diaries fanfics and get paid for it. Or at least that's what it sounds like. Do you guys have any other details about it? Is this too good to be true? I hope it's true!**

* * *

The sun was setting as Stefan pulled into the driveway.

"Well it sure has been fun, but I have an angry brother and an emotionless ex-girlfriend at home waiting for me," Stefan said with a gentle smile.

I sighed and got out of the car, opening the trunk and grabbing as many shopping bags as I could carry. Stefan did the same, following me inside the house where we set all the bags on my bedroom floor. I walked over to my closet and swung the door open, groaning when several pairs of jeans and some random shoes tumbled onto my head. I heard Stefan chuckling behind me.

"Good luck," he said with amusement.

I huffed and muttered sarcastically, "_Thanks_."

"See you later, Caroline," I heard Stefan say.

"See ya'!" I answered over my shoulder right before I heard the front door close.

I tossed the jeans onto my bed and stared at my closet in contemplation. Finally giving up, I quickly grabbed all the clothes hanging or folded in my closet and flung them across my bed. There was now a huge pile of dresses, shorts, jackets, and tons of other things covering my bed. "Well this should take a while," I muttered.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night reorganizing my closet and my drawer space, and threw all my old torn up clothes into several boxes that I slid underneath my bed.

I fell asleep almost the very second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I slept in late and lazily ate breakfast.

After taking a hot and steamy shower that seemed to wake me up, I put on a pair of comfy denim shorts and an old t-shirt, threw my wet hair into a messy bun, and decided that today was a cleaning day.

I scrubbed down and thoroughly cleaned both bathrooms, then swept all the floors in the house. After cleaning every inch of kitchen and turning on the full dishwasher, I gathered all the dirty clothes and towels and did several loads of laundry.

I folded the clean clothes and put them all away, then admired the spiffy clean house.

My mom said goodbye as she walked out the front door. I hadn't even realized it was nearly sunset.

I grabbed a blood bag and drank happily, feeling all the energy I thought I had lost from cleaning come rushing back into me.

I heard my phone beep from my bedroom. With the blood bag in one hand, still drinking that last remaining drops, I vamp-sped into my room and picked up my cell.

I froze as I read "new text message" and Klaus's name appeared on my screen. I don't know how, but I had almost forgotten about tonight.

Opening the text, I sped back into the kitchen and threw away the empty blood bag.

_I hope you're still willing to come over. - Klaus_

I smiled at the screen. _Wait, what_? Why was I smiling? It's _Klaus_. I shook my head and texted back quickly.

_If by that do you mean, "Would I rather stay at my house all alone while a 2,000 year old immortal vampire roams around Mystic Falls?" Then yes, I am definitely still willing to come over. - Caroline_

My phone beeped again.

_That's the first time I've laughed for the entire day, love. – Klaus_

I smiled.

_I tend to have that effect on people. – Caroline_

His reply was almost instant.

_I don't doubt it, sweetheart. You're presence alone lights up a room. – Klaus_

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

_Cheesy line number one of the night has officially been launched. Stand by to see retaliation. – Caroline_

_There's plenty more where that came from, love. And I didn't think it sounded cheesy at all. – Klaus_

I rolled my eyes again.

_You are the king of cheesy, Klaus. If you were an animal, you would be a mouse. – Caroline_

He replied less than five seconds later.

_Now that was cheesy, Caroline. – Klaus _

_I laughed. Ok, I have to agree with you on that one. Give me ten minutes and I'll be over. – Caroline_

He replied with nothing but a smiley face.

I quickly changed out of my "cleaning clothes" and threw on a pair of light denim shorts I had bought today. I put on a blouse that matched my eyes and had intricate designs across the front. Slipping on some matching flats, I applied some natural-looking makeup and re-curled my hair.

After sticking my phone and house key into my pocket, I skipped towards the front door, locked it, and then stepped into the street. It was a new moon, which to a human's eyes would make everything look pitch-black. But not to mine. Seeing there was no one in sight, I took off at vampire speed towards Klaus's house. My heart pounded inside my chest, and it wasn't because I was running.

* * *

I had my hand raised into a fist, about to knock on the Mikaelson's front door, when it was suddenly flung open. My fist was still raised in the air as I looked up at Klaus's face.

He looked at me with raised quizzical eyebrows and a judging gaze.

"You're twenty-six seconds late," he said matter-of-factly, still keeping his face blank.

I rolled my eyes. "And you're five seconds from getting whacked over the head with a baseball bat," I snapped with no hint of sarcasm.

"Heyyy! I thought that was _my_ thing!" An amused voice said from behind me. I jumped and spun around at the same time Klaus's gaze flickered behind me. We both gasped loudly.

In a broken voice, Klaus whispered in disbelief, "Kol?"

* * *

**WOAH! What a cliffhanger! Don't hate me! *Runs behind a brick wall while getting shot at with arrows and knives are being thrown at me.* **

**I simply couldn't resist the cliffhanger. Hey, TVD did it to me with like 5 cliffhangers in the finale! So I thought I'd do one myself. **

**Sorry it wasn't very long. Hope you liked it! As you already know, reviews are welcomed. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! I think you guys both loved and hated the cliffhanger. Maybe I should do more of them… Hmm…**

**And speaking of cliffhangers, I can't wait for season five of The Vampire Diaries to come out! I don't know how I'll survive for months without it. But maybe I'll get some more inspiration for stories! **

**Here we go! It's time to figure out some stuff. **

* * *

_In a broken voice, Klaus whispered in disbelief, "Kol?"_

"The one and only," Kol answered with a smirk. Cocking his head and staring at Klaus, he asked, "Did you miss me? Well you obviously did, or else you wouldn't have reacted when Jeremy Gilbert drove a stake through my heart. Some friend he was!"

Klaus and I still stared at him with open mouths and wide eyes.

"_Well_? Aren't you going to say something, Nik? I have been dead for like… _ever_," Kol said, rolling his eyes at the end.

Klaus released a shaky breath and shook his head slightly. "Silas. He must be in our heads," he said hoarsely with a pained expression.

Kol raised both eyebrows in challenge. "Seriously, Nik? You _really_ think that I'm Silas?"

Klaus clenched his jaw and stared at him with a hard expression. "_Yes_," he said bitterly.

Kol narrowed his eyes at Klaus. "Would Silas know about the time when we were children and I lost father's sword? Then you told everyone that it was your fault so that father gave you the beating instead of me?"

Klaus's eyes widened and he gulped. "Y – You still remember that?" Klaus asked uncertainly.

Kol rolled his eyes again. "_Of course_ I remember! Because I'm not Silas!"

I took a step towards Kol. "Hold on. If you're really Kol, then does that mean – "

"Oh don't worry, darling," Kol said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "I just have a very old and powerful witch who took her good old time in getting me back from the dead. Silas hasn't raised hell on earth. Not yet at least. Oh, and by the way," he glanced between Klaus and I, grinning smugly, "_I told you so_."

I narrowed my eyes at him and asked, "How can I tell that you're not a ghost?"

He shrugged. "If you can touch me, I guess. Which by all means, feel free to try," he winked suggestively at me and grinned.

I ignored Klaus's disapproving growl and took a step towards Kol.

"Hmm," I contemplated.

At vamp speed, I pulled my arm back and then slapped him across the cheek, hearing a loud 'smack' and 'crunch'.

I smirked at him and said, "Ok, I guess you're real."

Klaus's small laugh that he tried to cover up with a cough didn't go unnoticed.

"Ahh!" Kol yelled, cupping his hand against his face. He grabbed his jaw and jerked it to one side, popping it back into its right position with a disgusting sound.

He lifted his face to glare at me with dangerous fiery eyes. "What the hell was that for?" he growled at me.

I sent a glare back at him.

"You tried to kill Jeremy, and you threatened Bonnie. I'm Caroline Forbes: Be thankful you only got a slap in the face," I said stubbornly.

He scoffed and replied, "Oh, please. I was not trying to _kill_ Jeremy! Uhh, hello! _Hunter's curse_! Duh! I was simply trying to chop off his arms!" He licked his lips and then narrowed his eyes at me. "You shouldn't slap an Original, darling. I've heard they can be _very_ temperamental," he said in warning.

I heard Klaus laugh behind me again.

"I've missed you, brother," Klaus said with a wide smile as he rushed forward and pulled Kol into a bear hug.

Kol's irritated expression disappeared for a moment as he grinned and hugged him back.

"Hey, don't even think for a second I've forgiven you for daggering me, Nik," he warned as Klaus released him.

"I didn't expect for you to fall at my feet and worship me, brother. How can I make it up to you?" Klaus asked.

Kol looked at him seriously and answered, "You can promise me that you will never, _ever_ use the bloody dagger on me. And if you do; once you un-dagger me, I'm allowed to do whatever I want for a week straight without getting told no. Understood? And I do mean _anything_."

Klaus laughed and stuck out his hand. "Deal," he said as they shook hands and grinned at each other. With once swift movement, Kol jerked Klaus's hand to one side, causing the hybrid's wrist to snap. Klaus yelled and pulled back, glaring at Kol with fierce yellow eyes. Klaus quickly grabbed his wrist and popped the bone into place, letting out an animalistic snarl.

"And _that's_ for helping to raise Silas!" Kol stated with a smirk.

Klaus ground his teeth as he scowled at Kol, his yellow eyes slowly returning to a stormy blue.

* * *

"So," Kol said as he plopped onto Klaus's leather couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. "You two seem _extra friendly_ towards each other." He smirked and glanced between Klaus and I.

"Yeah? So?" I snapped, sitting on a leather chair across from him.

Klaus walked by him and roughly knocked Kol's feet onto the floor.

"That table has existed longer than you've been in a coffin. Show it some respect," Klaus growled, then sat on the other end of the couch.

Kol ignored him and continued, "_So?_ It's not just so, Caroline. You're spending time together. I mean, I'm not objecting. In fact, I think our little sugar plum has been alone for far too long. Maybe a pretty little thing like you can cheer him up a bit!"

Klaus's eyes flashed yellow again as he glared at Kol.

"We're spending some time together. So what? Am I not allowed to hang out with someone who actually gives a crap about me?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kol grinned, unaffected by my snappy outburst.

"You can hang out with whoever you want, darling! But I'm pretty sure people who are 'just friends' these days don't watch movies together and then kiss afterwards," he announced smugly.

I gasped slightly. "H – how did you even – "

"The Other Side, darling. I see you two snuggle-buddies, but you couldn't see me. Besides, you were much too busy with _sexy couch time_ to even have noticed if Silas or a burglar walked in," Kol said cheerfully.

I watched as Klaus rose to his feet in fury. "I will – !"

"Klaus, stop! He just returned from the other side, you can't send him back there within the first five minutes he's alive again," I said.

Klaus ground his teeth while glaring at Kol, then spun on his heel and marched to pour himself a drink. "Anyone care to get drunk now?" he asked sarcastically.

Kol scoffed. "Oh please, we both know the only thing getting drunk would accomplish is another make-out session with your little blonde strumpet," he said with distaste. I heard the glass Klaus had been holding smash between his fingers. Kol ignored him and continued. "I mean, really Nik? You fancy the girl who is best friends with the idiots who killed your own brother?"

_Where did that come from? _

Before Klaus could turn around, I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I slowly stood up and faced Kol, smiling sweetly and putting my hands on my hips.

"Ok, I know you're still adjusting to being here and all that, but let's get one thing straight," I began, stepping even closer to him and leaning forward to give him an intense stare. Kol shifted uncomfortably in his seat at my close proximity. "I am _not_ a little whore that can be controlled like a puppet. Yeah, I get that you're mad about two teenagers killing you, _a thousand year old Original_, but that doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" His eyes widened slightly. "I'm very sorry they killed you, Kol. I would've stopped it if I could have. But you'd better stop acting like you know everything about me, and accusing me of being a slut, or else I will slap you so hard that you bleed from your eyeballs. Got it?"

Kol looked absolutely terrified. He composed his surprised expression and suddenly began smiling again.

"You sure do like the feisty ones, don't you Nik?" he said to Klaus.

Man, what's with these hormonal bipolar Originals? I think I'm getting whiplash.

Klaus sat on the couch, handing me a drink on the way, and giving one to Kol as well.

"I told you she was stunning," Klaus said with shining eyes.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," I said to Klaus, trying to change the subject. "What are we doing? I mean, you must've had something planned for me. Cheesy pick-up lines? A movie? A late night snack?" I said teasingly.

With a mischievous grin, Klaus answered, "Well, if you want a snack, I'm sure there would be men lining up for you to take a bite out of them."

I rolled my eyes _yet again_ and tried to keep from smiling. "There's two out of the three," I stated.

"That only leaves one other option, then: Movie time!" Kol announced with excitement. "Nik, go make popcorn," he demanded. Klaus sighed and disappeared into a another room.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously and questioned, "Since when did you decide to be all cheerful?"

Kol waved a hand dismissively at me and bounced out of his seat to look through the TV cabinet."Oh come on, darling. I had a bit of a grumpy moment. And I'm sorry," he said while glancing at me with a pouty lip and wide doe eyes. I blinked in surprise. "I shouldn't have made any accusations or been mean to you. You're actually very determined. I like you," he said simply while sending a smirk in my direction.

I huffed. "Greaaaat, another Original that likes me. Things should get quite interesting," I stated sarcastically.

Kol chuckled. "Not like _that_. I wish to be your friend, darling. And considering the fact that you're willingly to give my siblings a second chance, I thought you'd do the same with me," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him, still suspicious. He glanced at my face and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Caroline. I do not wish to start a battle with Nik to court you. Besides, he couldn't stand a chance against this handsome devil," he said with a cocky smirk and pointed at his face.

I laughed, about to make a witty remark, when Klaus beat me to it.

"Oh come on, Kol. Your face looks like a buzzard's buttocks," he said matter-of-factly.

I began laughing even harder as Kol stuck his tongue out at Klaus.

"I don't like you anymore, Nik," Kol teased with a fake hurt expression.

* * *

I was now sitting in the middle of the couch, with Klaus on one side and Kol on the other.

"Why won't you tell us which movie you picked?" I asked Kol for the third time.

He sighed. "_Because_!" he whined at me. "It ruins the surprise! The suspense! _The_ _illusion_!"

"It's The Illusionist, isn't it?" Klaus asked in a bored tone.

"Damn you, Nik! DAMN YOU!" Kol shouted.

* * *

**I hate to break it to you guys, but on Thursday I will be going on vacation to a place without internet access. Therefore, it will be at least two weeks, maybe even three, before I can write and upload the next chapter. So sorry! And I know this chapter was short, but I promise to make it up to you in the next one. Trust me, it will be worth the wait. *Cheeky smile and wink***

**To explain his kind of outburst towards Caroline, I just thought that he would be mad that his brother was in love with the best friend of his killers. Plus I wanted him to realize that Caroline isn't afraid of him, even though he's one scary Original! I will definitely be making Caroline and Kol friends, and Kol is staying in this story for good. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am back from vacation and I'm ready to give you guys a chapter that will be well worth the wait! **

**Let's do this…**

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

"Wait a second! It was all AN ILLUSION?!" Kol yelled as the movie ended.

I sighed impatiently.

"Yes, Kol. That's probably why the movie title is _The Illusionist_," I told him sarcastically.

I hadn't gotten to talk to Caroline for the _entire_ night. I hadn't even sat next to her! Why? Because Kol had insisted on keeping us separated so that there wasn't "_a_ _repeat of the horrors he saw from The Other Side_". He got a four hundred year old book thrown at his head for that one.

I removed the DVD from the player and placed it back in its case. Kol still sat unmoving on the couch with a slackened jaw.

"All of _that_, and it wasn't even real. How can they just… _Ugh_! You modern directors _infuriate_ me!" Kol exclaimed.

"Umm… It's called a plot twist, Kol. It's like the best part of all any movie," Caroline told him.

Kol threw his hands into the air and made a frustrated sound. "I will not fall for such trickery again!" He yelled, standing up and then pointing at Caroline. "No one, and I mean _no one_, fools Kol Mikaelson and gets away with it!" He spun on his heel and shot up the stair case, slamming the guest room door that he was staying in.

I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time tonight.

"Okaaaay, then," Caroline said with raised eyebrows, clearly amused by the situation. I, however, was not.

She stood up from her seat and stretched her arms above her head, yawning widely. My irritation immediately disappeared and I smiled. Does she even realize how adorable she is when she yawns? Or how sexy she looks when she stretches?

_Do not go there right now, you lovesick fool_, I scolded myself.

"Well," Caroline began, "I guess I should leave. You probably want to spend some time with your newly alive brother."

I shrugged. "Not particularly. Besides, I have many guest rooms if you would prefer to stay here for the night, love. I'm sure it would be the safest place at the moment," I said hopefully.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at me and put her hands on her hips, practically oozing confidence.

"I don't need to be babysat, Klaus. I'll be fine," she replied playfully. "But thanks for offering," she said, giving me a genuine smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

We walked towards the front door and I opened it for Caroline. The moonlight shone down on her face and wavy locks, making her look impossibly more gorgeous.

_She's making the Original Hybrid have the hormones of a teenager. What is wrong with me? _

"I suppose I actually am overjoyed about Kol," I said.

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at me.

"Well, even though your entire family is crazy, I'm glad that you have your brother back," she said. I grinned.

Before I could make a witty remark, she was suddenly leaning towards me. I held my breath as she quickly pecked me on the cheek. She pulled back a second later, and her cheeks were bright red.

"Right. Well, umm… I'll see you later," she said shakily.

I nodded robotically, my face still blank with shock and my entire body frozen in place. She quickly spun around and began running at a supernatural speed.

I touched my cheek with my fingertips, a warm tingling sensation remaining on my skin.

_This woman shall be the death of me… _

* * *

"Niiiik!" I heard Rebekah call out. I didn't open my eyes. It was much too early for that. "Nik! Nik, wake up!" she urged.

"Mmm, nooo," I groaned out.

I heard Rebekah huff from beside my bed. She was completely silent for a moment before I felt a feather graze the tip of my nose. I growled and knocked it away from my face, then rolled onto the other side of the bed, laying on my stomach.

The blanket that laid on top of me was suddenly being ripped away.

"AH! Ew, Nik! Don't you _ever_ sleep with anything on besides those damn necklaces?! It's _gross_!" Rebekah scolded in disgust.

I chuckled and replied groggily, "Well it's your fault for ripping the blankets off of me. Besides, we've been siblings for over a thousand years. It's not like you've never seen my bare rump before."

I heard her scoff as she threw the blanket onto me, covering up the lower half of my body.

I sighed in relief as I heard her leave the room. A few seconds later, however, I heard her footsteps coming back. I decided to simply ignore her.

Suddenly, a huge bucket of ice water was dumped onto me, completely soaking me. I leaped out of bed, slipped on a pair of black boxers, and then grabbed Rebekah by the throat, all in less than half a second.

"See! Now you're awake," she choked out with a smug grin. Water dripped from my hair and splattered onto the carpet.

"What is the meaning of all this?" I asked ferociously, giving her throat a small squeeze in warning.

She glared at me and answered, "The meaning of this is that Kol wants to avenge his death. And since your precious little doppelganger will be his victim, I thought you may want to know. But sure, go ahead and choke out your beloved sister who is trying to _help you_!"

My eyes widened. She took the chance to pull my hand from her throat and dash to the doorway.

"Oh, and do hurry. He left about five minutes ago," she said with a small smile.

I growled at her and stomped towards the bathroom in search of a towel.

* * *

I arrived at the Salvatore mansion just in time to save Elena from Kol's deadly grip on her heart.

"Well, _Elena_," Kol spat with disgust, "It would seem that my brother has saved your life yet again!" He turned to look at me with a menacing smile. "See you back at the house, Nik." Kol then flashed out the door.

Stefan (_Although I almost always think of him as the ripper_) thanked me, and surprisingly, so did the oldest Salvatore. The doppelganger, however, being emotionless, just made an annoying remark that I simply ignored.

I was surprised that Caroline wasn't here. I had looked forward to seeing her here trying to rescue her beloved old best friend.

Pushing that thought from my mind, I patted Stefan on the back, rolled my eyes when Damon sarcastically offered to give me a hug, and then dashed out the front door. Going at top speed, I ran to my house.

I already had an undead brother to kill. _Fantastic_.

* * *

I slammed my front door and glared around the room.

"_Where is he?!"_ I growled to Rebekah, who was sitting comfortably on the couch reading a beauty magazine. Without looking up, she pointed towards the stair case.

I muttered a thank you and climbed the stairs two at a time. Following the sound of running water in one of the guest bathrooms, I opened the door silently. Taking two large steps, I grabbed the right side of the shower curtain, flinging it open in one swift motion. Steam clouded my sight, but I heard Kol make a startled sound.

I grinned maliciously and said in a mocking tone, "You squeal like a child, Kol. A spoiled little – " The steam cleared and my jaw hit the floor. "_Caroline_?"

Those familiar and enticing blue eyes were now widened, and her expression mirrored mine.

Forcing myself to only look at her face, I babbled incoherently and stumbled backwards, taking the shower curtain with me in my fisted hand. My knees suddenly gave out, and my hands flew through the air trying to catch myself on something. The shower curtain and the rod ripped out of place and tumbled on top of me, furthering my loss of balance. The back of my head slammed into the corner of the sink with a loud crack. My back hit the floor, as well as my severely bleeding head, and the air whooshed out of my lungs.

I gasped, tilted my head back, and closed my eyes. Biting my lip, I tried to ignore the pain that surged from my head and broken bones.

I heard Caroline gasp, and then the world went black for a few seconds as the dizziness and concussion tried to take over. I groaned loudly as I felt I could breathe again.

"Klaus?! Klaus, are you ok?" I felt her hand touch the gash in my head.

"Holy crap," she gasped out. "Klaus! Klaus, listen to me! Open your eyes!"

Obeying her, I slowly opened my eyes, seeing her face hovering inches from mine. I didn't need to look down further to realize that she was still completely naked.

"Klaus, say something!" she urged worriedly.

I gulped.

"You should probably put on a towel before I faint again, love," I rasped huskily.

She smiled in relief, but then realized her state of dress. Or should I say, _state of undress_.

Caroline gasped loudly. She flashed away from me and grabbed a white towel that was neatly folded on the sink, giving me a two second look at her perfect behind. But those two seconds were more than enough to keep the sight etched in my mind forever. I gulped again and breathed heavily.

Caroline wrapped the towel around herself, and it was only then that I truly admired her. My eyes scanned across her flushed cheeks, her pink lips, and then further down to her heaving chest. The wet blonde hair stuck to the skin at her shoulders and dripped at the ends, making small puddles on the floor. A hand clutched the towel to herself, while the other hung limp by her side. The towel showed off her every curve and came down only mid-thigh. This gave me a magnificent view of her long perfect legs. A few water droplets fell from her fingertips, and many others rolled down her bare skin.

I hadn't noticed until now that I was panting.

Caroline kneeled down, still holding the towel with one hand. She grabbed a washcloth and leaned towards me, pressing it against the wound in my head. This caused her to hover a few inches above me. I could feel heat radiating off her skin, even through the towel. Every nerve in my body felt like it was exploding. I clenched my jaw and could feel my heart beating impossibly fast.

"So what's the damage?" she asked with a bashful smile and a worried look in her eyes.

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well," I said in a bored tone, "Besides the gash in the back of my head that's concussion-worthy, I think there are only four broken ribs. A snapped wrist, as well. A cracked hip or two. A couple fractured spinal disks. Nothing too serious, though."

Caroline's eyes widened. "_Nothing too serious_? Are you kidding me!?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm an Original, sweetheart. I'll heal within the hour," I tried to shrug, but winced as I felt a broken bone rubbing on a muscle. Caroline looked at me with worry. "Add 'broken collarbone' to the list, love," I ground out between my teeth.

She huffed and exclaimed, "How on earth did you break your collarbone?!"

"I would shrug again, sweetheart, but we both know that won't help the situation."

"I'm serious, Klaus. How did you manage to nearly kill yourself?!" she asked in exasperation.

I chuckled and gave her a wide smile. "Apparently that's what happens when I see the most gorgeous creature on earth naked and don't get a warning so I can prepare myself."

I expected a slap in the face or possibly even insults mixed with every swear word in the English language. But to my complete surprise, she smiled and shook her head at me, refusing to meet my gaze.

"You are…" she began, then paused and looked down at me. I smiled at her again. "A gentleman," she finally said. I stopped breathing and stared at her in shock. "I mean, I know you're a mass-murdering psychopathic Original hybrid, but you are _seriously_ one of the most well-mannered, thoughtful, and caring people towards me than anyone else in my entire life."

I was completely frozen. _She thought I was caring?_

Caroline gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, for that," she said gently.

My stomach twisted into a knot and my dead heart felt completely alive. I could feel my injuries quickly mending themselves, which only contributed to my giddiness.

Trying to hide my emotions, I said jokingly, "Sorry to ruin your lovely speech, sweetheart, but I don't think you're supposed to thank someone when they rudely interrupt your shower."

Caroline shook her head, almost as if she was trying to clear her thoughts.

"Right, right," she said with a shaky laugh. Her expression became confused then and she turned serious. "Wait… Why did you think I was Kol?" she asked curiously.

My eyes narrowed and I leapt to my feet, tossing the washcloth into a trashcan.

"Rebekah told me he was upstairs and I assumed she meant in here. I was angry at him because he was almost successful in killing Elena, had it not been for me showing up and saving the day… _Again_. You should really be thanking me, sweetheart. But you don't have to since instead I got a _fantastic_ view of your backside," I said smugly.

She rolled her eyes and pushed me out the door, shutting it firmly behind me.

I chuckled and stretched my muscles, which were still healing around my broken bones.

But as I remembered the cause of all this, I ran downstairs. Rebekah was still sitting on the couch, and her mouth was in a tight line. She was trying her best not to laugh.

"You said Kol was upstairs," I snarled.

She fought the smile that threatened at the corners of her lips. "Yes! _Upstairs_! Upstairs as in '_upstairs in his bedroom'_. Not the bloody bathroom!" she said with laughter and an amused smirk. "Well, now it truly is a _bloody_ bathroom. Which by the way, I'm not cleaning up your mess," she sang.

I scoffed at her.

"Why yes, dear sister. I just had a terrible accident, but I'm perfectly alright. Thank you _so_ _much_ for your concern," I told her sarcastically.

She snorted. "Oh please, you heal faster than I doQ But I wish I could've seen the look on Caroline's face when you ripped off the shower curtain. More importantly, the look on your face when you saw her naked," she said with a snicker.

I growled and dashed up the stairs again.

"And Nik!" Rebekah called. I turned my head and looked at her from the top of the stairs. "I'm serious about the mess. _You're_ cleaning it up," she said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and stormed to Kol's room, hearing his loud laughter from inside. Repeating my actions from a few minutes ago, I flung the door open and stormed inside.

Kol was rolling around on his bed, arms wrapped around his middle, eyes squeezed shut and tears rolling down his cheeks. He was laughing uncontrollably. I growled at him, which only made him laugh even harder.

"Y-you just…" he tried to say while laughing hysterically, "You walked in on Caroline!" he managed to say before laughing even harder. Tears of laughter had made his cheeks wet.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Listen to me, brother," I growled between my teeth. "You know the doppelganger is off limits."

His laughter calmed down slightly and he sat up in his bed. "Yes, I know good and well that she is off limits. But Nik, she is no longer human! Therefore, she is _completely_ useless to you. You have no value for her life," he stated confidently.

"But Caroline does," I said simply. "And if one of her closest friends dies, she will be very upset. Even more so if it was _my own brother_ who killed Elena."

Kol threw his hands into the air and scoffed.

"But the doppelganger's brother _killed me_! Doesn't she think _that_ was cruel? Or does she even truly care about you?" he mused.

I snarled at him and flashed across the room, standing right in front of him and grabbing his throat.

"Leave me out of this, Kol," I growled.

Although he tried to hide it, I could see the hurt that flashed across his face. I sighed and released my hold on him, taking a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Look," I began. "All I'm asking is that you leave Caroline's friends alone," I told him softly. "Don't do it for me, do it for her. I have an odd feeling that you two will become good friends. I really don't think you would want to ruin that just to get your revenge."

Kol seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "But _only_ for Caroline. I'm pretty sure the rest of her lousy friends would love to kill me themselves," he said in disgust.

Kol was a lot like me when it came to trust. We both always feel completely alone and crave the companionship of others. Therefore, I knew he'd never pass up the opportunity to have a _real_ friend, one that overlooked all of his bad deeds. And I was sure Caroline would be the one to do exactly that.

* * *

**From here on out, I will be posting a new chapter about once a week. Sometimes it may be a little more, or a little less, but it all depends on how busy I am. **

**Feel free to review and suggest any ideas you would like for me to include in future chapters. **


	10. Author's Note

**Am I horrible at updating or what?**

**For the past two weeks, I've had the absolute worst case of writer's block EVER. I watched The Vampire Diaries, read a bunch of Klaroline fan fics, and I even looked at pictures of our favorite **_**villain-slash-hero**_** Klaus. Annnnd… I've still got nothing! **

**I have many ideas for future chapters, but I'm having trouble putting them into order. I think I just need a good thump on the head, but I have a much less painless fix…**

**From now on at the end of every chapter, I'm going to ask a question (or several) about what should happen next. If anyone has any funny or romantic or shocking ideas, or something they'd like to see happen, please inbox me. It would be quite helpful. : ) **

**So here is a list of questions I have right now:**

**What are some ways to slowly progress Kol and Caroline's friendship?**

**What are some ways to slowly progress Klaus and Caroline's relationship?**

**Are there any other characters you'd like to make an appearance?**

**Should Elena be given a chance, or should this story just ignore her completely?**

**Are there other couples you'd like to see? **

**Should I focus more on Klaroline, or should I expand it and have more plot developments?**

**Does it sound more like a story that flows or a series of one-shots that happen to have a small connection with each other?**

**Like I said, just give your honest opinion. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long. You guys are awesome for hanging in there. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Klaus's POV**

Kol and I turned our heads as Caroline appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Darling! How was your little run in with Nik? I heard things got a bit crazy," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

I smacked the back of Kol's head.

"Ow!" Kol yelped and rubbed the sore spot.

"You'll have to excuse him, sweetheart," I said dismissively. "He has the behavior of a mad cow."

"Mooo!" Kol bellowed from beside me.

I rolled my eyes and muttered "_Immature mental hospital escapee_" while the corners of Caroline's lips began to turn up. She cleared her throat and forced a blank expression onto her face.

"Well, I can't exactly say that I'm used to people walking in on me. Being an only child does have its perks," she explained casually.

I sighed shamefully and rubbed my face, wishing I could crawl under a rock.

"Caroline, I am truly sorry about that," I mumbled guiltily. "Please forgive me. I assure you it will never happen again." I looked up from the floor to meet her gaze and give her my best puppy dog face.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to hide the smile that was forming on her face.

"Well, I don't know, Klaus," she began, folding her arms across her chest. "It was _really_ entertaining to watch you go down like Bambi on ice. And I don't even know how you managed to break so many bones," she said, rolling her eyes.

Kol snorted and raised his hand.

"I know, I know! Because he's an old, _old_ man who is extremely weak and brittle," he said matter-of-factly. "So in other words: don't _play_ _rough_," he said with a smirk.

I growled at him.

"By the way, darling," Kol began, "Why, exactly, were you in our shower? I mean, not that I'm complaining." He gave her a wink.

Caroline gave him a look that clearly said '_Seriously?_' and then replied. "In case you haven't noticed, there's vervain in the town water. And since the only other vervain-clean water is at the Salvatore's house, I decided this was my better option."

Kol's eyebrows furrowed. "Why was this a better option?"

Caroline sighed. "Because I've been trying to avoid Elena."

"The emotionless doppelganger? Ah, yes. She is quite bothersome, isn't she?" Kol stated with a grin.

"That's quite an understatement, Kol," I told him.

Caroline snorted and answered, "Yeah, I'd say so! She's a hundred times worse than Katherine!"

Kol winced and made a sour face.

"Ooooh, that is quite a challenge. I've met Katerina, and I must say; she is one of the most stubborn female vampires I have _ever_ met. And that's _really_ saying something!" he exclaimed. "There was a time when I was friends with a vampire named Lexi." Kol looked into the distance for a moment and sighed proudly. "She was cunning, strategic, talented, sneaky, powerful – just absolutely _perfect_. Had this _gorgeous_ face and a spectacular body! Never wanted to be more than friends, though." He sighed dramatically. "Quite a pity. She actually got my humanity back on several times. She was my _best_ _friend_…" He turned to give Klaus a hard glare. "The last time I saw her was a bit before Nik daggered me."

I narrowed my eyes at Kol. He ignored me and turned back towards Caroline.

"I taught Lexi everything she knows," Kol continued. "_Damn_ I miss her… Hey Nik, you think you could locate her for me?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Why? I'm right here."

All three of our heads turned sharply to gape at the open doorway.

"_Lexi_?" Kol asked in disbelief, letting out a happy laugh.

"Uh, _yeah_! Who else could've survived you for two and a half centuries?" Lexi asked with a smile.

"Would've been three and a half centuries if it wasn't for Nik," Kol said with a laugh as he ran to pull Lexi into a tight hug.

I sighed again and decided to just let it slide.

"Aw, he's not _that_ bad," Lexi said, looking at me over Kol's shoulder with a grin. I gave her a small smile in return.

Kol pulled away from her and scoffed. "Since when?"

"Well, I met him and Rebekah in the early twenties, thanks to your brother Elijah," Lexi said with a smile.

I certainly remembered it, too.

Lexi had found me shortly before I met Stefan. Elijah had been taken by her stunning personality, and agreed to help her resolve her worry over Kol. So he brought her to me, knowing that I would also show her kindness because of her rare characteristics. I had explained to her that Kol was immobile in a safe and secret place. She demanded that I release him and let her see him again, so I had compelled her to leave and never speak of him or search for him ever again. I guessed now that since Kol had died and then returned from the dead, the compulsion had been broken.

"Wait," Caroline said with a confused expression. "You're Lexi Branson, right?"

Lexi turned her gaze and bright smile towards Caroline. "Yes."

A small line formed between Caroline's eyebrows as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "The same Lexi that was Stefan Salvatore's closest friend?"

Lexi nodded slowly, her expression going blank.

Caroline's jaw clenched and she crossed her arms. "Then that means you're also the same Lexi who was staked by Damon Salvatore."

Lexi's demeanor suddenly changed. Her head lowered and her gaze became dark with a matching twisted smirk.

"Well it seems not all blondes are stupid after all."

My eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, _what_? What do you mean _staked_?" Kol asked in an alarmed voice.

Caroline gulped, her eyes becoming as wide as mine. She carefully moved to stand beside me.

"Kol," she began in a shaky voice. "It's Silas."

Silas threw his hands into the air, rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"Well, _of course_! I take it back; blondes really are dumb."

A threatening growl erupted from my chest.

With a smirk, Silas flashed across the room and came to stand a few inches from my face. My jaw clenched tightly as I gave him a dangerous glare.

"And _you_ still haven't gotten me that cure," Silas announced, meeting my glare viciously.

Even with Lexi's face, I couldn't stop the shiver that rolled down my spine.

"What, so that you can raise every supernatural creature?" I asked incredulously. "Every hunter, werewolf, vampire, and hybrid that I have killed with my own two hands? Because if you think that I'm going to just stand by and let you bring back all of my dead enemies, then you've got another thing coming, mate."

Silas's smirk quickly disappeared, and a cold glare replaced it. "Who says I need your personal consent?"

I let out a laugh, refusing to back down. "What are you going to do, Silas? Kill me?" I asked doubtfully. "You can make me feel like I'm dying, but you and I both know that you do not possess the white oak stake."

Silas smiled at me and let out a chuckle.

"Now why would I want to kill you when I can torture you for all of eternity instead?"

My eyes widened slightly and my breathing began to accelerate.

Silas chuckled and took a few steps backwards.

"Now get me the cure before I decide to kill your friends. Starting with the blonde," he motioned to Caroline and smirked.

I felt my eyes instantly turn yellow and my fangs drop. With an animalistic snarl, I lunged forward.

But Silas vanished.

With a frustrated yell, I slammed the front door shut.

Kol scoffed in annoyance. "I tell you Silas is dangerous; you ignore everything I say," he began. "I tell you not to reveal the hunter's mark; you kill thousands of vampires. I say Silas will bring hell on earth; you bloody raise him up and lead him back to Mystic Falls! And on top of all that, you juggle the cure around like it's a game. And again, I will say it: _I bloody told you so_."

Before I could make a retort, a sharp pain shot through my head. I gasped and clawed at the top of my head.

Suddenly, a fiery rage that I could not control boiled inside of me. All I could see was red and my body was telling me to turn. I breathed heavily, trying to fight it off, and yet feeling something pushing me to give in. My knees collapsed from underneath of me and I caught myself on my palms. I was now on all fours, which just made the feeling intensify.

I growled loudly and heard a distorted voice... _Caroline's voice_.

"Klaus! Klaus, calm down!" she commanded.

I cried out in pain as my bones began to involuntarily break.

"What's happening to me?!" I yelled in alarm. "It's the middle of the day and tonight is a new moon. The one and only time I haven't had control over my inner wolf was directly after the sacrifice. What is - "

My wrist broke and my shoulder popped out of joint, making me scream out in pain.

"I AM THE ORIGINAL HYBRID! I am not a slave to the moon or _anyone_!"

I groaned loudly as my elbow snapped.

Kol stood by with a slackened jaw and a fascinated expression. In all of his life, he had never watched a werewolf turn. And now he was watching his own brother, whose werewolf side had been cursed to stay hidden for over a thousand years, change into one of those mysterious beasts. It was a sight Kol had told me he secretly had always yearned to witness.

Caroline, however, was beginning to panic as she knelt in front of me.

"I – I don't know, Klaus. I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed.

I let out an indescribable sound as both of my femurs broke at the same time. My screams echoed throughout the house, sounding worse than a horror film.

I barely opened my eyes to see Caroline's distressed face.

"Stop, Klaus, STOP! Just stop turning. Control yourself or something, please," she begged.

"I can't," I rasped. "It's Silas. He's forcing me to turn. It's too far in; I can't stop even if I could break his spell."

Caroline's jaw slackened as she looked at me with worry and pity written across her face. I smiled at her, about to make a smug remark about how she must care for me, but was distracted as my ankle broke. I groaned again.

"As much as I would _love_ to watch you turn into a werewolf," Kol began, "I'm sure you don't want claw marks on your shiny waxed floors. Perhaps next time, then. Go and take it outside, Fido."

I looked up and snarled at Kol with my fangs bared and bright yellow eyes. He raised his hands in defense.

I glanced at Caroline, told her I would be alright, and then darted out the door and into the woods.

* * *

**Caroline's POV**

"Which one do you think, darling? _Iron Man_ or _Star Trek_?" Kol asked, staring intensely between the two movie cases.

I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried about him?" I asked skeptically.

Kol scoffed. "Worried? About Nik? Have you _met_ my brother?"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

Kol sighed. "Darling, he's survived against all odds for over a thousand years. He's survived _me_! So don't even worry for one second about your precious Original Hybrid."

I froze.

"Wait, what do you mean _my_?" I asked hesitantly.

It was Kol's turn to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Oh come on, darling. You and I both know you have him wrapped around your little finger," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I do _not_," I said defensively.

"Has he killed your werewolf boyfriend yet?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well… No. But - "

"Has he killed any of your friends when they betrayed him numerous times? Or even tried to hurt you when you've betrayed his trust?"

My mouth opened, but then quickly closed again.

"And what has he done for you whenever you're in danger?" he asked.

"He saves me," I murmured.

Kol smiled at me in triumph. "See! _Wrapped around your finger_. You could ask him for anything in the entire world and he would see that you had it within the next second. If I was you, I'd be taking advantage of that."

My head snapped up and my eyes widened.

"Are you _kidding_ _me_?" I asked in disbelief. "I might have Klaus wrapped around my finger, but if I use him or betray him one more time, he'll hate me. And that's if I'm lucky. And even if he wouldn't kill me; _I don't want to_." Kol's expression became shocked as I continued. "I hate lying and sneaking around and always being the distraction just so that my friends can try to kill another dangerous creature! I mean, contrary to popular belief, Klaus isn't _all_ bad. He's proved that to everyone dozens of times!"

"Ah, yes," Kol said, then pointed a finger at me. "But I'd wager that ninety eight percent of the time he's proved he isn't pure evil was for your benefit only… Am I right?" Kol asked with a grin.

I hesitated.

He _was_ right. Every time Klaus did something that showed a shred of his humanity, it was either for me or because of me.

I heard Kol chuckle. "You see! He truly cares for you. You just admitted that he isn't pure evil, and you also turned down my brilliant idea of tricking him. And that tells me how decent you are."

My face was turning red, so I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Caroline," he said soothingly.

I looked up at Kol then; it was the first time today that he hadn't used his nickname for me.

"I know you don't want to hear this from me, darling, or anyone else for that matter, but I'm going to say it nonetheless…" He paused and gave me a genuine smile. "As common as it may sound, I think you and Nik were created for each other. You're the bright spark of light in his thousand years of pitch-black darkness." Kol sighed heavily and seemed to look into the distance. "I miss the brother he was to me before vampires existed. And _you_, Caroline, bring out his _Nik_; not his Klaus."

I stared at him in shock.

Kol's eyes seemed to glow with happiness as he said softly, "You'll be the one who saves him, Caroline. I just know it."

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter wasn't part of my original plan. I just got this random idea and decided to go with it since I haven't had that kind of writing luck for a while. **

**As for the MANY ideas you all left me, I cannot explain how thrilled I was to read them. You're all extremely creative, and I can't believe how good of a response I got to the questions. I will definitely be using the ideas in the next chapters, and giving out thanks at the end of those chapters to the people who had the ideas. **

**So here's another question: Which POV do you like better, or think I'm better at writing? Klaus or Caroline? Also, are there any other POV's you'd like to see me try out? **

**Thanks for reading and having so much patience and devotion. **


	12. Chapter 11

***In Joseph Morgan's voice* Hello sweethearts!**

**I know the last chapter wasn't written as detailed or as funny as I would've liked it to be. That was because I forced myself to write it while I was having a bad week and terrible writer's block. Apparently you guys liked it nonetheless! : )**

**But to make up for the werewolf drama, Silas's confusing appearance, and a small lack of Klaroline, I'm going to give it everything I've got. **

**If you like Tyler, this is NOT the place to be. I hate him, therefore, there WILL be Tyler –bashing. Ye' have been warned. **

**Enjoy. ;) **

* * *

Caroline's POV

I sat on one of the leather chairs in Klaus's living room, thinking about what Kol had just said.

Could I really save Klaus's humanity? Could I be the person who makes him act and feel human again?

I felt the bottom of my stomach flutter as I continued to think about it. As I did, Kol's heartfelt words echoed in my mind: "_I miss the brother he was to me before vampires existed. And you, Caroline, bring out his Nik; not his Klaus."_

I wrung my hands together. A billion questions flew through my mind.

Why had Kol been so honest with me?

Did I truly bring out the human-Klaus that existed over a thousand years ago?

Kol came trotting down the stairs, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Your bags, ma 'lady," he said with a grin.

He dropped my toiletry bag into my lap, followed by my black coach purse… Which was unzipped as it slipped off my lap. With quite the commotion, its many contents scattered across the floor.

Kol and I simply stared at the mess on the floor for a moment.

"Oops…" Kol muttered.

I sighed and set down my toiletry bag, then dropped to my knees to retrieve the items.

Kol quickly followed suit. He scooped up a handful of lip glosses and looked at them in amusement.

"Why on earth do you need five of these things?" he asked teasingly.

I snatched them from his hands and stuffed them into the purse. "Because they're all different colors! And one is specifically for dry lips, FYI," I told him matter-of-factly.

He chuckled. "Darling, with all due respect, you carry around almost as much junk as Bekah does."

"It's not junk!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

I picked up my bath and body works _warm vanilla sugar_ scented hand sanitizer and tossed it in the purse as well.

"Where is Rebekah, anyway?" I asked, glancing around the room.

Kol picked up a handful of blonde hair ties and dropped them into my purse.

"She left after you and Nik had your naughty shower run-in," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes. "She told us she was going to The Grill. Probably to see the human boy, I'd wager."

"You mean Matt?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. All I know is that _Matt_ has been off limits since our little ball here. Bekah even threatens to dagger me every time I mention inviting him over for _a meal_," he said with a chuckle.

"Wow, I wonder why," I murmured sarcastically.

I felt one of my granola bars whack me in the head, causing me to simply laugh at Kol.

"Ya' know, darling; no matter what you may think about my sister, she can be a genuinely good person… Once you get past the feisty parts, at least. But I still don't think the human boy is the way for her to go," he said, making a sour face.

"Matt," I corrected him, narrowing my eyes.

"Ok, fine, _Matt_," he said reluctantly. "But you know what, I don't care so much who she dates, just as long as it's not _Damon_." Kol spat his name and then shivered in disgust. "Ugh, I can't stand that little twit!"

"Well, there's at least one thing we have in common!" I said with a laugh.

He smiled and handed me my compact mirror.

"You know," Kol began suggestively, "Stefan and the doppelganger are obviously finished. Ya' know, with her sleeping with his brother and then shutting off her humanity. Besides, I think that Stefan deserves someone a bit _wilder_ than Elena. Someone like…" he trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "We are still talking about Rebekah, right?" I asked suspiciously.

He scoffed. "_Well of course_. You already know that I want you and Nik to get it on like the animalistic creatures you are," he said, wiggling his eyebrows again and nudging me playfully.

"Um, WOAH. Slow down, mister!" I exclaimed, raising my hands as an order for him to stop.

I shook my head at him, but he continued to grin mischeviously.

"_Anyway_," I said, going back to the previous subject, "So you're saying that you think Stefan and Rebekah should be together?"

He nodded slowly, a creepy grin showing on his face.

"Hmm," I said, tapping my chin in contemplation. "Well personally, I ship Matbekah, but – "

"Wait, you do _what_?" Kol asked me with a puzzled expression.

"Ship," I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It means that I think they should be together."

"Okaaay," he said reluctantly. "But what's with _Muhboofuh_?"

"Matbekah," I corrected with a sigh. "It's their name as a couple."

I t felt sorry for him as his eyes grew wide and uncertain, his expression utterly confused.

"You combine their names," I told him quickly. "Matt and Rebekah equals Matbekah. Just like Stefan and Elena equals Stelena."

"Hmm," Kol said with sudden interest. "So that means you would be a Matbekah and Stelena ship, right?"

"_Shipper_. But yeah, I guess you could say that," I answered with a shrug.

"Well then," Kol said with a growing smirk. "I ship Stebekah, Kalijah, - "

"What the heck is Kalijah?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Katherine and Elijah," Kol answered patiently. "I am quite fond of Elijah's infatuation with the first doppelganger. Especially since he ticked off Nik in Katherine's favor," he said with a snicker.

I shook my head at him and chuckled.

"So as I was saying," Kol began, "I ship Stebekah, Kalijah, annnnd Klaroline!" His smile became freakishly wide.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Kol…What is _Klaroline_?" I asked, feeling my eye twitch.

"Well Klaus and Caroline, of course!" he said with that same smile.

I blinked.

"Since when are Klaus and I _a ship_?!" I exclaimed.

"Since now," he answered confidently.

I huffed.

"Klaus and I are not happening!" I said, waving my arms to exaggerate my point. "There is _no possible way_ that I can ever be with someone who is hunting down my boyfriend and trying to kill the people I love!"

"That's not true, darling," Kol said with a pouty face. "He hasn't tried to kill _me_ yet. And I'm someone that you love."

"Oh really? What makes you think I don't want to stick a dagger in your heart just as much as Klaus does?" I asked him with my best evil smirk.

He smiled back at me nonetheless.

"Come on, darling. We both know I'm far too handsome for you to dagger me," he said smugly, looking into the distance and dramatically running a hand through his hair.

Before I could answer, a beep suddenly came from my phone.

Kol eyebrows knitted together as he picked it up.

"One new message from Tyler," he read in confusion.

My head shop up and I gasped.

"Darling, isn't Tyler the boyfriend you said is currently being hunted by my hybrid brother?" he asked.

I snatched the phone from his hands.

"_Yes_, and I haven't heard from him in forever!" I exclaimed with a wide smile.

I opened the message and my smile quickly faded as I read it.

"What's wrong?" I heard Kol ask. But I wasn't paying any attention to him. All that I could do was re-read the message…

_Care, I'm going to just come out and say this… _

_It's not working out between us. I'll probably never have the chance to return to Mystic Falls because of Klaus, which ruins my chances at a life with you. _

_I've also met someone else who makes me happy and is willing to run with me. _

_Don't be angry at me, be angry at Klaus. This is all on him. – Ty_

I felt someone shaking me, bringing me out of my trance.

"Earth to Caroline!" Kol said sarcastically. "The plane has landed and the passengers are exiting! Time to wakey, wakey!"

I may have laughed at Kol's actions five minutes ago, but now all I could feel was an aching hole in my stomach…

"He broke up with me," I whispered hoarsely, my voice cracking.

Kol's grin vanished. His eyes became a mixture of hate, pity, and… _relief_?

The hands that still held my upper arms instantly became gentle and comforting.

"What did he say, darling?" he asked softly.

I silently held the phone out to him. He took it from me, his eyes quickly flickering across the screen as he read the message. He turned his glare to me, but I knew it wasn't directed _at_ me. His expression became even more furious as he saw my eyes watering.

"There's only one thing left to decide now, darling," he told me in a terrifyingly calm voice. I looked up at him, feeling tears rolling down my cheeks. "Do you want me to rip out his heart or chop off his head?" he asked, his eyes and expression dead serious.

It made me smile through the tears.

"No, Kol." I answered gently. "I mean… I guess I kind of expected it. We were pretty close when he was here. I helped him through all of his werewolf drama, and he helped me not feel so alone." I smiled sadly. "But I guess that I expected more than a stupid text message. I may have been desperate when we first hooked up, but…" I felt my breathing pick up as my sadness was quickly replaced with anger. "You know what, I deserve more than this. I am a _woman_! If you're going to dump me, then grow some freaking balls and say it to my face! Not through a damn text message." I snapped.

Kol smiled.

"And _that_ is why I like you so much! You truly remind me of Lexi," he said with a smirk. "You both have this overpowering confidence and ferocity. You're both not even scared of an Original!"

I laughed without much humor.

"How did you know about Lexi, anyway?" he asked, obviously trying to distract me.

"Stefan told me I reminded him of someone," I said quickly. "So, later on when I asked him 'who', he told me all about Lexi. She helped him turn on his humanity several times, too. She sounded like a really good person."

He nodded, about to continue, but I cut him off.

"Ugh!" I groaned, pushing on Kol. He quickly moved out of my way as I jumped to my feet and began pacing the room.

"I bet he slept with that stupid were-slut!" I exclaimed. "She was always there when I couldn't be with him and… Ugh!" I grabbed at my hair and squeezed my eyes closed, feeling my throat tighten. "It's happening again, isn't it? The whole '_there's always someone out there who will always be better than me' _ thing. I probably sound like a stupid emotional teenager right now!" I said, giving him a sympathetic glance. "Ya' know, why am I even freaking out over this?! It's stupid! I haven't even seen Tyler in forever and… and…"

Tears ran down my face and sobs began to escape from within my chest. My shoulders quaked and I sunk to my knees. I felt Kol's arms wrap tightly around me in an instant.

Despite the fact that one of the most dangerous and unpredictable ones of the Originals had his arms around me, I felt oddly safe; the same way I did whenever Klaus held me.

I allowed the tears to fall. Kol held me in silence. I was sure he had comforted many people before, perhaps Rebekah.

As if he read my thoughts, he said, "Lexi freaked out like this before, ya' know. It was right after she transitioned into a vampire. She killed someone on her first day. She was so overcome with grief that she had taken a human's life. She never did it again after that, though. Always healed them as soon as she drank from them. Never killing, even when they tried to kill her."

I felt myself calm down, a result of his soothing voice.

"Did she really get staked, Caroline?" Kol asked quietly, his voice vulnerable.

I sniffed and wiped off my cheeks with the back of my hand. "Yes. It was about a year ago. Damon-the-home-wrecker decided that Lexi should be the scapegoat for all the killings that had been going on in Mystic Falls. Which, of course, he had been responsible for in one way or another."

Kol's expression became murderous. He released me and rose to his feet.

"And he decided to use the best vampire in the world to pin it on?!" He yelled in anger. "Did he even consider for one second her worth to so many people? To Stefan? To her boyfriend? To _me_?"

Kol growled loudly and suddenly flashed across the room. He punched a vase with all of his strength. It shattered into a thousand pieces and flew across the room in every direction. Glass shards stuck into the walls and covered the floor.

I winced.

Kol turned to me and sighed, rubbing his face with both hands.

"I need a drink," he groaned out.

I snorted.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Whenever one of us felt bad, Elena, Bonnie, and I would always get really drunk and dance to loud music."

Kol scoffed and asked sarcastically, "Get drunk and dance? _Really_? Darling, that's far too clique for post-breakup healing."

I felt my cheeks become red.

"Hey! You might think it's stupid, but it works magic," I said in defense.

Kol's face suddenly lit up.

"_Magic_," he whispered, a smile slowly spreading across his face.

I blinked.

"Did I just give you an evil idea?" I asked worriedly.

He chuckled.

"Darling, _everything_ gives me an evil idea. And I feel much better now, by the way. It's too bad about the vase, though. Nik will surely kill me… Oh! And I can easily arrange your _drink-and-dance_ tradition," he told me with a wink.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why would you arrange anything for _me_?"

"Because I owe you one for giving me another evil idea," he announced with a mischievous smirk.

I groaned.

"Ugh, I knew it!" I said.

Kol snickered as he waltzed towards the staircase.

"Seriously though," I continued. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He paused for a moment. "Nik told me that he thinks you and I could be good friends. I guess I want him to be right about something for once." He smiled at me.

"Just go about your day as you please and make a dancing playlist. I'll take care of the rest, darling," he said, racing up the stairs and laughing maniacally.

I sighed, wondering how my emotions could possibly have such a wide range today. But it all seemed to make sense as I remembered that I hadn't gotten a blood bag this morning. I leapt to my feet, grabbed my things, and then dashed out the front door. I began to make a mental list of things I could do to keep my mind off Tyler. Number one was consuming some blood. Number two would probably involve another shopping trip. And number three… Well, was to throw myself into whatever Kol had planned for tonight.

This would certainly be interesting…

* * *

**Oooh, what's Kol up to now? **

**As for Klaus's whereabouts, they will be revealed in the following chapter. But don't worry too much about him. He is the Original Hybrid, after all. ;)**

**I already have a list of possible songs for their **_**dance-and-drink **_**tradition, but suggestions are welcomed. **

**As for Caroline's erratic moods swings, the lack of blood pretty much explains it. Vampires do some crazy stuff without it. **

**Until next time, my lovelies. ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long! **

**You guys have been so supportive while I've written this story. I smile every time I read your reviews (and I do read every single one) and it fuels me to keep on writing! This would be nothing but a one-shot if it wasn't for all of you begging me to write more and giving me amazing ideas. **

**Can you believe that this story has 40,000 views!? I sure can't. **

**So this chapter is for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed my story, as well as endured my slow updates. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Klaus's POV

For my entire existence, my greatest desire was to awaken the side of me which was spelled to stay dormant. To have the powers of two of the most highly feared creatures on earth: A vampire and a werewolf. To be known by all, feared by all, envied by all… But I highly doubted anyone envied my excruciating pain as Silas forced me to turn.

I felt like a coward as I ran from my own house. It was the same feeling of powerlessness I experienced whenever Mikael would hunt me down…

I disappeared into the woods, stumbling as each of my bones began to break, and wondered if it was an illusion or a spell.

Could Silas truly make Kol, Caroline, and myself all believe that I was turning? Could he make me feel every ounce of pain, as well as imagine the loud crunches of my own bones?

Or was it all real? Could Silas cast a spell that forced my animalistic side to take over?

Neither of the possibilities made sense.

I am _the Original Hybrid_. I am not a slave to the moon, and I do not take orders from my enemies. But perhaps that exact thought was the reason why I was in my current predicament…

Perhaps this was a reminder from Silas of the fact that he could take control of my mind and body, and I could do absolutely nothing to stop him.

My fangs dropped and I growled ferociously, feeling my (now useless) clothes tear like a sheet of paper. I was now on all fours.

For a moment, I hoped there were no humans nearby to witness the gruesome scene. But as my skin turned into a thick coat of fur, that thought evolved into a challenge; _Let them watch. I'll kill every last one of them_.

I snarled loudly as the transformation ended.

I was now a wolf.

I didn't worry about the sadistic thoughts that flooded into my mind, for I knew I still had control over myself. The only difference between my two forms was that my werewolf side was completely driven by raw instinct and feelings. My emotions became much clearer, and always divided into three simple parts, which were usually equal in strength…

_Instinct_: Wanting to mark what is mine and tear apart whoever tries to take it. To show my place as alpha. _The craving for power_…

_Anger_: Ranging from small resentment towards those who have ever gotten in my way, to the absolute hatred towards people like Mikael, Silas… _Tyler_…

And the part that I sometimes wished was not there, and would never admit existed: _Love_…

The natural sibling-bond and protective instinct that I felt towards Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. The respect and friendliness towards friends and allies.

But I was suddenly thrown in shock as I felt an overpowering rush of a love that was _much_ different than the others…

_Caroline_.

My chest seemed to almost ache at the realization.

_So this is it? This is what it feels like to know that you've fallen in love with someone?_

I growled at the sensations and desperately tried to focus my mind on something else.

The wind blew slightly and a wonderful scent filled my lungs. The feeling that had been making my legs quake vanished as I inhaled deeply.

_Blood_. I could smell it close by.

I ran towards it without hesitation. Birds flew several moments after I flashed by them, squawking and flapping their wings loudly.

My glowing yellow eyes darted frantically through the woods.

The smell of blood became stronger, and I began to hear its pulsing arteries. I was a bit disappointed as I realized it was a large buck instead of a human.

No matter. I would settle for whatever I encountered that was within a mile near me.

I snarled as I lurched forward, sinking my teeth into the buck's neck and draining it within seconds. I let its limp body fall to the ground with a thud, and then ran into a different direction, creeping deeper into the woods.

I felt a stump cut into my foot, causing me to yelp and hold up the bloodied front paw. The pain reminded me of my transformation only a few minutes ago.

In a way, I suppose I should be a bit grateful for my parents casting the spell that turned me into a vampire. If it were not for that, I truly would be _a slave to the moon_.

* * *

Caroline's POV

If there was one thing that helped ease the pain of a breakup, it was to stay busy. For me personally, this usually involved cleaning everything in the house. And I really do mean _everything_.

But as a vampire with enhanced speed, it was hard to find more things to accomplish.

I had already done everything I could think of…

I swept and scrubbed every floor in the house, and then vacuumed the carpet. I dusted the furniture, scrubbed the windows, cleaned both bathrooms, washed all the dishes, did the laundry… And yet it still wasn't enough to make it through the entire day.

So I decided to make use of the kitchen. I made dozens of cookies: Chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, oatmeal raisin, butterscotch, and cinnamon. Then I baked a lemon cake, a pan of triple chocolate fudge brownies, and an apple pie. A freaking _apple pie_!

It was only after I finished cleaning up the kitchen (for the second time today) that I stopped to look out the window. An orange sunset shone back at me. I sighed in relief, glad that since the day had finally passed, I would learn about Kol's "plans".

As if my mind had been read, I heard a beep come from my phone. I dashed madly into my bedroom, picking up the phone and opening the text from "unknown number".

_Have you decided who will be accompanying us tonight? ;)_

I smirked at the screen, knowing fool well that it was Kol, but deciding to mess with him.

_Who is this?_ I texted back.

The reply was almost instant.

_The most feared and evil vampire in all of history who wants to rip out your heart…_

I gulped.

_Just kidding. It's the sexiest matchmaker in the universe. ;)_

I released the breath I forgot I was holding and laughed.

_Don't do that, Kol! You scared me!_

I could almost hear his laughter.

_So sorry, darling. Just thought it'd be a great way to capture your attention. But back to my ORIGINAL question. (Ha ha ha.) Have you thought about who you'd like to invite to our little get-together at my place?_

I smiled and decided to egg him on further.

_Since when did I agree to spend my night with _you_?_ I asked.

_Since now_, he answered. _Trust me, darling. You'll love it. Now invite someone and bring your IPod over here in about half an hour. And that's not a suggestion, darling. ;)_

I sighed and typed, _You're as bad as your hybrid brother. _

_Oh I can be much, much worse than Nik, darling._

I laughed and wrote back, _Yeah right, that's impossible._

My phone beeped after a few seconds.

_I guess you'll just have to be the judge of that tonight. ;)_

I grinned and exited the text, scrolling through my contacts and finding the one I was looking for.

If I'm going to go through with this, I'm sure as heck not doing it alone.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was hesitantly knocking on the Mikaelson's door. Kol flung it open enthusiastically.

"Ah, glad to see you've arrived! Do come in," he said with a mischievous grin.

I narrowed my eyes at him and cautiously walked through the doorway.

As Kol saw who had been standing behind me, his eyes sparkled and he smiled happily.

"Little witch! I didn't think you'd agree to come here."

Bonnie crossed her arms defiantly and stared him down.

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for my best friend," she stated firmly. She walked past him, bumping into his shoulder.

Kol closed the door and faced her with an amused expression.

"Feistier than ever, darling. I like it," he said with a wink.

I snorted. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at us both.

"So!" Kol announced, clapping his hands together and rubbing them in anticipation. "Caroline, darling, how about you turn on some music while I get the drinks? And I could use some help from you, little witch," he said, his voice low and seductive.

Bonnie gave him a horrified look at the sound of the nickname.

Kol simply smirked at her and trotted into another room. Bonnie followed closely behind him, muttering something about daggers.

I smirked and grabbed my MP3 player and flashed to the stereo system, plugging it in and hitting play. As the first few notes began to play, I closed my eyes and began to sway with the soft notes.

_Kiss me hard before you go. Summertime sadness._

_I just wanted you to know, that baby you're the best._

The sound of Kol and Bonnie's voices made me open my eyes again. They were each carrying bottles of bourbon, and Kol had three glass cups between his fingers. They set everything on the coffee table.

I felt my eyebrows pull together as I heard their argument.

"I didn't want Silas to kill us all, darling! I just thought that if I got rid of you, it would stop you lunatics from raising him up, but apparently I only made you find him faster. Darling, I'm sorry! It was just collateral damage!" Kol exclaimed.

I snorted. "Yeah, I've heard that one before," I muttered.

"Collateral damage? You almost _killed me_!" Bonnie told him.

"_Almost_," he repeated, pointing a finger at her and then pouring himself a drink. "But I _didn't_. Because you brought me down onto my knees, little witch," he said with a wink.

Bonnie's jaw clenched.

"Stop calling me that," she commanded.

"Why? Afraid it's too personal?" Kol asked with that same smirk, taking a sip of bourbon. I noticed that he seemed to be inching closer to her by each passing second.

"No, I just hate it when someone that I don't like gives me a nickname," she snapped back.

"Fine," Kol said, raising his hands in surrender. "How about we make it even and you get to give _me_ a nickname?" He said, raising his eyebrows at her expectantly and taking another large sip of his drink.

Bonnie pursed her lips for a moment before breaking out into a mischievous grin. "Ok, barbeque boy."

Kol coughed on his drink. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Bonnie stared at him with a victorious smile.

Kol finally swallowed and licked his lips, giving her an icy glare. He took a step towards Bonnie, narrowing his eyes and giving her a slightly amused yet dangerous look.

"You do realize that I could snap your fragile neck like a toothpick, right?" he asked in a calm and threatening voice.

Bonnie kept grinning at him as she lifted her chin defiantly.

"You do realize that I can give you an aneurysm that'll knock your feet out from under you _again_, right?" She shot back.

Kol's smile slowly returned.

"And that's just one more reason why I like you," he answered in a confident voice again.

I laughed loudly. Bonnie's smile fell and she rolled her eyes at him.

"This is gonna' be a _long_ night," I said with an amused smile.

Kol grinned back at me, but then his smile fell as he heard the song that was playing. His eyebrows pulled together.

"_What_ is this?" he asked disgustedly.

"Lana – "

"No, I meant _why_ _are you listening to this_?" he said, cutting me off.

I raised my eyebrow at him and asked, "What's wrong with it?"

He sighed and walked towards the MP3 player.

"This is depressing, darling. When I said _listen to music_, I meant something besides the sad crap."

"Oh…" I said dumbly.

An electric guitar suddenly came across the speakers. Kol bobbed his head slightly to the beat, setting down the MP3 player and giving Bonnie and me a satisfied smile.

_Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable._

_You were fake, I was great, nothing personal._

_I'm walking, who's laughing now?_

Kol handed each of us a drink and emptied his glass in one take, filling it immediately afterwards.

"Um… Not that I'm concerned about your well-being, but shouldn't you be taking it a little bit slower than that?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Kol put a hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. "I knew you were in love with me!" he said. Bonnie shook her head at him and laughed. "Thank you for asking, little witch, but I'm over a thousand years old. I'm gonna' need at least five of these full bottles to get me sing to karaoke in the wrong key and make a fool of myself."

Bonnie laughed, throwing her head back and holding her stomach.

"I would pay to see that!" she told him.

I drank the entire glass and raised it into the air.

"So would I," I said matter-of-factly.

Kol flashed by me, filling my drink, and then downing all of his. Bonnie followed suit, and we all began to dance to the beat of the song.

_I'm gonna' break your little heart, watch you take the fall, _

_laughing all the way to the hospital. _

_Cause' there's nothing surgery can do, _

_when I break your little heart in two!_

By the time we had played three songs, we had already finished the first bottle of bourbon. Bonnie was acting hilarious already, and I was feeling lightheaded. Kol didn't seem to be fazed, however.

Bonnie raced towards the MP3 player.

"We _have_ to play this one, Care!" she exclaimed with a smile.

I finished my cup of bourbon as she hit play. I laughed as I heard the familiar beat and threw a bottle of bourbon to her. With a bottle in each of our hands, Bonnie and I ran to the middle of the room and began to dance and sing loudly with each other.

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes._

_Yeah, you PMS like a bitch, I would know._

_And you always think, always speak critically._

_I should know that you're no good for me!_

_Cause' you're hot, then you're cold. You're yes, then you're no._

_You're in, then you're out. You're up, then you're down._

_You're wrong when it's right. It's black, and it's white._

_We fight, we break up. We kiss, we make up._

_(You!) You don't really wanna' stay, no!_

_(You!) But you don't really wanna' go, oh!_

_You're hot, then you're cold! You're yes then you're no!_

_You're in, then you're out! You're up then you're down!_

Kol suddenly joined us with a bottle in his hand as well, mimicking our girly dancing with an over exaggerated swaying of his hips. We laughed at him, all of us taking large sips from our bottles.

I could feel my head buzzing from the alcohol already, and yet the night had barely begun…

* * *

A half an hour later and there were empty bottles of bourbon everywhere, along with our cups that we had smashed on the floor.

Bonnie, who had consumed almost one bottle, was lying on the couch since her legs had given out on her, and was nearly unconscious.

I, who had drank four bottles, could barely form a proper sentence. But I was still dancing in the center of the room with Kol.

Kol, who had quickly flew through eight bottles and was now on his ninth, was right there with me, inventing hilarious dance moves. He was slurring terribly, and with each drink from his bottle, he became more carefree and _totally_ random.

As _Another One Bites The Dust_ by Queen came onto the speakers, we put our hands in the air and shook our hips to the beat.

_And another one gone, and another one gone. _

_Another one bites the dust! _

_Hey, I'm gonna' get you too. Another bites the dust!_

Kol suddenly became an expert air guitarist during the guitar solo. I laughed at him and followed suit, swinging my hair like a rock star.

Bonnie pointed at us and laughed hysterically from the couch.

"Kol, you need long rocker person hair!" Bonnie exclaimed in a slurred voice.

Kol didn't stop dancing as he looked up and pointed back at her.

"YES! I most certainly do!" he slurred back. "I think Bekah may have a wig upstairs."

Kol suddenly raced up the stairs, tripping nearly ten times. As he reached the top, he fell flat on his face. "Damn you, gravity!" he screamed.

Bonnie and I laughed at him as he then scrambled to his feet and flashed into a room. I could hear vases crashing onto the floor and dressers falling over every once in a while.

I pulled a barely coherent Bonnie off the couch, despite her groans of protest. Once on her feet however, we bobbed our heads and sang in loud slurred voices.

"Shiver me timbers!" Kol screamed from upstairs.

Bonnie and I turned towards his voice, watching as he came running down the hallway and towards the staircase. He was wearing a blonde wig that presumably belonged to Rebekah.

I laughed and grabbed my phone out of my pocket, hitting the record button.

Kol stopped at the top of the staircase to do a rock star pose with his tongue sticking out.

"Rock and roll, ye' fellow pirates!" he shouted. "Uh, oh! Here comes the kraken! ABANDON SHIP!" He raised his arms above his head and _literally_ did a dive towards the staircase. He wound up landing right on his face, tumbling loudly down the rest of the stairs.

Bonnie and I collapsed with laughter.

As Kol finally landed on the floor with a disturbingly loud thump, he groaned out loudly. His limbs were at odd angles and his face was squished against the floor. He suddenly pointed a crooked finger at us.

"Ladies and witches, no need to worry! I am an Original, and therefore I will heal! But shh, don't tell anybody about my vampire super powers. Elijah said he'd turn me into a eunuch if I told anyone." He suddenly pulled up his arms and folded his hands, crawling towards us on his knees with a pleading expression on his face. "Please, please, PLEEEEAAAAASE don't tell Elijah! I don't want to be a eunuch! I love little Kol! He's my most trustworthy companion! We've been friends since I was a teenager!"

Bonnie and I clutched our stomachs and laughed even harder. Kol's bottom lip quivered.

"It's not funny!" He yelled, slamming his fist onto the floor. "How would you like it if someone chopped off your lady parts!?" This only made us laugh harder.

Kol huffed and got off the floor, flashing towards the MP3 player and stumbling over his own feet. _Can't Hold Us_ by Macklemore began playing. I smiled and turned off the recording.

Staggering to my purse, I grabbed one of the blood bags I had brought and tossed it at Kol.

"Here, Original vampire. Sober up. You're more drunk than I am," I slurred. "And believe me, I am _drunk_!" I waved my arms around in the air to prove my point, but quickly fell onto my butt next to the nearly unconscious Bonnie.

Kol walked towards me with a grin, snatching the blood bag and saying, "Well if you insist!" He emptied it within seconds, sighing. He then tossed it to the ground, along with his wig, and offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation and stood up, letting go of his hand once I got my balance and dancing to the beat of the song.

Kol turned towards Bonnie and offered his hand with a crooked smile. She smiled at him flirtatiously, reaching up and taking on of his hands. He pulled her up and spun her into his arms.

She laughed wholeheartedly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kol simply grinned down at her.

"See. I told you you'd fall in love with me," he stated confidentially.

Bonnie laughed.

"Well I don't know about love, but I will admit that I like you, Mr. Gorgous Accent," she said in a slurred voice.

He grinned at her.

"You think my accent is gorgeous?" he asked in a less slurred voice. She giggled and nodded at him, causing him to smile widely.

Bonnie suddenly began to lean forward, glancing down at his lips. Kol leaned towards her, his lips an inch away from hers…

Bonnie's eyes closed and she slumped onto him, passed out from all the drinks. Kol's jaw dropped in disappointment.

"Oh, come on!" he screamed out, almost completely sober now.

I laughed and exclaimed, "You almost get kissed by Bonnie Bennett and then she falls asleep! I guess you took too long. Go faster next time, grandpa."

He narrowed his eyes at me and scooped Bonnie's limp body into his arms, taking her to the couch and placing her onto it gently. He disappeared and came back with a blanket, which he spread over top of her sleeping form.

"Aww!" I said wholeheartedly, placing a hand over my chest and staring at him with pride.

_Can we go back, this is the moment._

_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over._

_So we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us._

_Like the ceiling can't hold us._

I closed my eyes and bobbed my head to the music, singing along happily. Just as I tipped my bottle towards my lips, I felt it being snatched out of my hands.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Alright, darling," Kol said. _Dang it! He's sober!_ "As much fun as I'm having with Mrs. Drunk Caroline, I'm afraid you might actually die from the alcohol intake. And then Nik would kill me."

I scoffed at him as he made me sit down on the couch beside him.

"But I'm a _vampire_! I'll come back to life," I insisted, reaching towards the bottle in his hands. He yanked it out of my reach and shook his head at me.

"Yeah, you being a vampire doesn't make a difference. Nik would still kill me. I'd get the dagger instead if I was really lucky."

I sighed.

"Whatever, barbeque boy," I told him with a sloppy grin. He narrowed his eyes at me as he held out a blood bag.

"I would never hurt you, darling, but Bonnie is the only being on earth who can call me that and remain alive to tell the tale," he told me with a dangerous grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. You'll hunt me to the ends of the earth and then kill me Mikaelson style. Nickname repealed," I told him with a sigh.

I grabbed the blood bag out of his hands and popped off the cap. I sipped it slowly, savoring the taste of it mixed with traces of bourbon on my tongue.

A white line on Kol's arm caught my attention. I pulled my lips from the bag and traced a finger over the mark.

"Hey, what's this? I thought you said you'd heal!" I insisted.

He gave me a confused look, glancing at his arm.

"Oh, that's from when I was a human," he said quietly, his gaze becoming distant. "It was a year before we were turned into vampires. Mikael got angry at Nik because he made a picture for mother's birthday. Nik's intentions were purely innocent when he painted a blonde werewolf he had seen once during a full moon. But he had no idea that Mikael suspected our mother's affair…

Our father ran at Niklaus in a blind fit of rage and drew his sword. I jumped in front of Nik and the tip of the sword caught my arm. It was terrible. I was bleeding so much that everyone thought I was going to die. But I told them not to worry, that I was far too stubborn to let a simple wound kill me."

Kol chuckled at the memory and continued.

"Nik dressed the wound every day for that entire year. He stayed next to my bed, always bringing me whatever I asked for. There was one night that he even brought the girl I fancied to me. He insisted that he could distract the family long enough for me to get some action with her, but I just laughed at him and told him he was mad."

Kol smiled, still gazing into the distance.

"I would've died if it weren't for him… After I got better and no longer needed to wear a bandage, Nik begged me to help him find the mysterious blonde wolf on the next full moon. He wanted to know why such a simple thing had angered father so much. But I refused. I was too afraid of what we would discover, and even more so of what Mikael would do to us if we were caught. So Nik asked Henrik instead. And that was when Henrik was killed…

It should've been me, Caroline. All along, it should've been me who was killed that day. Not Henrik… He was far too innocent, far too young… I would've gladly taken his place. Nik would've done the same, but he almost died with Henrik anyway. The one and only reason the werewolves left him alone was because they could sense he was one of their kind."

I could feel complete thoughts beginning to form once again as I finished half of the blood bag. I knew this not because I was beginning to see clearer, but because I was feeling pity.

Kol sighed and continued his speech.

"Don't get me wrong, though. I'm not suicidal or depressed or anything, just remembering. That one scar can remind me of how close me and Nik used to be… Eh, anyways. How about you? I highly doubt Miss Mystic Falls has any skin defects!" he teased me, trying to lighten the mood.

"How did you know that?" I asked him suspiciously.

Kol chuckled.

"Nik is infatuated with you. He may have mentioned it once or twice. Or twenty times. I've lost count by now," he said nonchalantly.

I laughed and pulled down the shoulder of my shirt, showing him the crescent shaped scars.

"Well, you're wrong," I told him, sticking out my tongue.

His amused expression instantly vanished as his gaze fell upon the scars.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a freakishly calm voice.

"I was human, too," I explained. "Young, stupid, selfish, in dire need of any form of attention. So when a tall, dark, and handsome man came along, I dove at the opportunity without even batting an eye. Turns out Mr. Right was actually Mr. Wrong-with-super-sharp-fangs. He compelled me to be his sex toy and blood bag."

Kol's face became impossibly more furious as I told him the story. I ignored it and continued.

"I was stupid and worthless to him, and he made sure that he told it to my face. I understand it a bit more now. He didn't have his humanity switch on at the time. But he's changed. And obviously Elena forgave him for everything he did, so I decided to forgive him, too."

"Wait… What do you mean, _Elena forgave him_? It couldn't possibly be the ripper my brother spoke of, could it?" he asked angrily.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air to exaggerate my point. "Stefan would _never_ do that to me. It was his dunce of a brother."

Kol's face was indeed the definition of raw fury. The veins underneath his eyes were beginning to show and he was clenching his fists so hard that I feared his bones would soon protrude from his skin. With a ferocious growl, he lurched to his feet and stalked towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" I called out, taking another sip from the blood bag.

"To the Salvatore house," he said in deadpan voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"To play the grim reaper for a night. Somebody's about get a _very_ rude awakening," he growled venomously.

I was frozen on the couch as the front door slammed, shaking the entire house.

"… Uh oh…"

* * *

**Uh oh is right, Caroline! The revenge of Kol Mikaelson should be feared almost as much as Klaus!**

**This chapter focused more on getting over Tyler and Kol/Caroline bonding, so there wasn't much Klaroline. **

******(If you would like the list of songs I used, feel free to PM me.)**

**As for the part where they were really drunk… I have no experiences in that whatsoever, I just wrote it at two in the morning. I simply couldn't resist the insanity of a VERY drunk Kol. If it's too random for you, than that's just too bad. Plus, it could have actually happened! Think about it: nine bottles of bourbon! **

**You'd better run fast, Stefan. The big bad wolf's brother is about to come blow down the house. ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**(Random note!) Did anybody catch it in the last chapter when Kol was rambling about Elijah turning him into a eunuch if Kol told anyone about vampires? I just pictured it as something Elijah may have teased him about when they were first turned.**

**Anyway… **

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Klaus's POV

I had spent the entire day roaming the forest. It's unclear to me exactly how many miles I had ran or how many animals I had ripped apart. The entire day of letting my wolf instincts take over seemed to be nothing but a blur in my mind; Probably because I didn't care if I remembered it or not. I had more important things to think about then how many deer I had decapitated.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as another briar raked across my bare thigh.

Glancing down at my leg, I couldn't even tell which scratch was the newest. They all seemed to blend in with each other because they hadn't healed yet. I might be an Original, but transitioning to a werewolf had definitely taken its toll on my body. My muscles ached and any bruises or cuts healed slowly. It didn't matter that I had consumed a large amount of blood; my body was exhausted.

My mind, however, seemed to be more alert than before. But the only thing I could think about was getting home and calling Caroline. It's quite rude to leave your guest on such a short notice. Especially after barging in while she's taking a shower, getting blood all over the floor, and then turning into a savage beast without being able to control it…

No matter. I've done worse.

I held out my arms to examine the rest of myself.

A few spots of blood, which were certainly not my own, still remained on my skin. I was covered in sweat and dirt, and I smelled like – …

Well, like I had spent all day running in the woods. (Obviously.)

I wrinkled my nose at my own odor and mentally put "take a shower" as priority number one on my list of things to do.

I was thankful it was pitch black, because I was as natural as a newborn child. And by natural, I mean utterly naked.

***Just process that in your mind for a few moments* ;)**

I ran a hand through my messy hair, pulling out a broken twig with a leaf on the end. If a human saw me in my current state, they'd think I was a mad-man that had finally emerged from his hidden cave.

Well at least I wasn't foaming at the mouth.

I sighed in relief as my house came within view. Again grateful for the darkness, I was nothing but a nude blur as I scurried for the back door. Just as my hand reached for the handle, I heard the front door slam so hard that the walls shook. I quirked an eyebrow as I heard Kol stomping angrily away from the house.

_Well that was strange…_

Of course it was strange. It's _Kol_ we're talking about.

I shook my head and walked into the house, silently closing the back door. From the foyer, I could see the glow of the living room lights that Kol must've left on. A song began to play from the stereo, most likely from a playlist.

I smirked as I heard the beginning. I actually liked this song, which I would never admit to anyone, but I was surprised that Kol would have it playing.

**(Song is "**_**For Your Entertainment**_**" by Adam Lambert. If you listen to it while reading this next part, it will really set the mood.) **

I nodded my head to the beat as I walked out of the foyer and through the living room.

_So hot, out the box, can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained._

_Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid._

_Imma' hurt ya' real good, baby._

Just as I reached the bottom of the stair case, however.

"Woah!" someone gasped from behind me.

I spun around instantly, ready to attack, and came face to face with one of the leather chairs. There sat a wide eyed Caroline, her jaw almost hitting the floor. But her eyes weren't on my face.

I tried desperately not to laugh as I realized what had happened; she had turned around I her seat and looked at my rear end, but when I had turned around, she had gotten a view of more than she probably wanted to see.

I knew the gentlemanly thing to do would've been to exit the room immediately and act as if nothing had happened. But Caroline's mixed expression of shock, confusion, (and lust?) just made me impossibly more confident.

So instead of running up the stairs in shame and embarrassment like I probably should have, I smirked at her, cocking my head to the side and staring her down.

"Like what you see, love?" I asked, emphasizing each word in a husky voice.

I could distinctly hear her gulp. She forced her eyes to look at my face.

"Nope, n-not really," she stammered, her voice cracking several times.

I grinned even wider.

"Well your eyes speak otherwise, sweetheart. And I'd judge from your expression that you don't _want_ to like what you see, when in reality, you want it more than you'd like to admit to yourself," I told her confidently. Her eyes flickered across my chest and abdomen for a fraction of a second, but I caught it. I chuckled. "If you want to stare, love, then perhaps you'd care to join me for a shower? Ya' see, there's this place that I can't reach, and I'd really appreciate it if you would just – "

"Klaus!" she shrieked in embarrassment.

Before I could make another dirty remark, the chorus of the song blared across the speakers.

_Oh! Do you know what ya' got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment._

_Oh! I bet ya' thought I was soft and sweet. Ya' thought an angel swept you off your feet._

_But I'm about to turn up the heat. I'm here for your entertainment._

I snorted and burst into laughter, clutching at my stomach.

Caroline's face was bright red.

"Oh, how suiting!" I exclaimed. I reached out a hand towards Caroline. "Come here, sweetheart, we can dance," I said, putting on a serious face as I said, "But we have to match, so…"

"Oh, just go put on some freaking clothes already!" she shouted.

I chuckled and dropped my hand. "If that's what you'd prefer," I replied with a wide smile.

I walked up the stairs to the beat of the song, nodding my head back and forth in over exaggerated motions. I glanced behind me as I heard Caroline giggle. Her face was bright red and she was torn between watching my silly dancing or staring at my… Well, pretty much everything. As I reached the top of stairs, I walked backwards, motioning for her to follow me with a few curls of my finger. Caroline tipped her head back and groaned, causing me to laugh as I walked into my bedroom.

"Oh come on, love. It doesn't bother me if you like to stare at inappropriate things," I said smugly.

I could almost picture her blushing as she stuttered back, "I – I wasn't – I just – … Ugh."

I chuckled.

I heard Caroline pad up the stairs and stop at my open bedroom door.

"Hey, do you know where Kol is?" Caroline asked from outside my bedroom door. I shrugged even though I knew she wouldn't look. At least not until I was dressed.

"I thought he would've grabbed a bite to eat and then returned with dessert. Pardon the pun, sweetheart," I told her, poking my head out the doorway to smirk at her. She had her back against the wall next to my door, arms crossed. Her mouth parted as she glanced at my bare chest. But she quickly tore her eyes away from me.

"Put some clothes on already! Seriously," she sighed in exasperation. I smirked even wider and disappeared from her view.

"I already told you, love, I need a shower first. And I gave you a personal invitation, but…"

"I heard Kol say something right before he left," she said, ignoring my remark.

"Did you stay here all day?" I asked as I pulled out a thorn from my leg.

"No. It's a long story, but Bonnie and I – "

"Ah, yes. I thought I saw someone passed out on the couch," I said, plucking a thorn from my bicep.

Caroline sighed. "Yes, Klaus, she is unconscious. We all got drunk and – "

"Excuse me?! You got _drunk_? Without _me_!?" I asked, sticking my head out the doorway again.

"Ugh! Yes! We got wasted, ok?! And I told you that it's a long story! But it will be unnecessarily longer if you keep interrupting me," she told me matter-of-factly.

I chuckled.

"Then by all means, love, do continue," I told her, my head still poking out of the doorway.

"Ok, so since I was drunk, it's pretty hazy. But right before Kol left, he said something about _the grim reaper_. And he looked really angry. The problem is that I can't remember anything that happened before that, so I'm not sure what set him off. Ugh, I drank _way_ too much!" she groaned.

I sighed and slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a t-shirt.

"Looks like we're not going to get that shower after all," I said in mock disappointment as I pulled on a pair of boots.

"What?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Oh don't worry, love, you can come in now," I announced. Caroline cautiously peeked into the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, watching me as I slipped all my necklaces over my head.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find my destructive brother before he kills the entire town. That is, if he hasn't already done it."

"How will you find him?" she asked, her eyebrows smushed together adorably.

I shrugged in response. "Follow the trail of mangled corpses..."

Her face turned white.

"I'm kidding, love," I said with a chuckle. "I've known Kol for my entire life; I could pick out his scent in the middle of New York City," I told her with a smile.

* * *

The cool night air blew against my face as I stepped out the front door. I didn't even need to inhale to know which way Kol had gone.

I don't know how I had possibly missed it when I arrived at the house only a few moments ago.

I ran in the direction of his scent for less than a minute when I stopped to check my surroundings.

Well that was quite peculiar. His scent stopped right outside of the… _Oh no_.

I could see Kol's shadow lurking around the outside of the Salvatore's boarding house. He was glaring at someone in the living room through one of the windows. I listened carefully to the sounds inside of the house.

"Well then, excuse me, Stefan," I heard Damon say in defense. "I only made her turn off her emotions because she was in so much pain! I didn't get much of a choice in the matter, now did I?"

I heard a drink being poured.

"We could've found another way, Damon!" I heard Stefan retort, his voice extremely distressed. "Now look where she's at! We can't get her humanity back on no matter how hard we try. Elena could spend the next hundred years or more hurting the people she loves the most, only to wake up one day and realize what she's done. Knowing her, she'll want to kill herself out of guilt!"

"Boys, boys," Elena cut in. The malice and sarcasm in her voice made her sound impossibly similar to Katerina. I held back a growl. "There's no need to worry about poor little Elena. I'm a vampire now. I don't need you two telling me what to do, what not to do, and trying to force me into turning on the emotions that I don't want any part in. Oh, and don't forget that I will start killing people if you try to give me that cure." I heard her sigh. "So, on a less broodier note, who wants to find a late night snack?" she asked cockily.

Stefan scoffed.

"Hey, there's an idea," Damon said encouragingly. "I mean, why not? Besides, I haven't fed from the vein in weeks. Hmm, I think I'm in the mood for a blonde."

I had become so preoccupied with their conversation that I failed to notice Kol stepping into the room with them.

"Really, now? A blonde?" I heard Kol ask venomously. "I bet that's your favorite kind to feed from, huh Damon? Do you like to torture them? To hear them screaming? Do you like ripping away their innocence and scarring them for life? Or do you compel all of them to simply forget about you?"

I cursed under my breath, wondering why Kol was even here right now. Was he still drunk?

"The hell are you doing here?" Damon asked him with distaste.

"I'm here for revenge, Damon. I was willing to let the whole _killing Lexi_ thing slide, but now I've more than enough to decide whether or not I want to let you live. Did you know that Lexi Branson was my best friend? And yes, Stefan, I realize she was yours as well. So then why didn't you kill him the second he drove a stake through her heart?"

"Because he's my brother," Stefan replied, his voice sounding weak.

Kol laughed menacingly. "Well, he certainly isn't mine."

I heard Kol flash forward and pick Damon up by the throat. I dashed into the house without hesitation.

"Kol!" I shouted. All heads turned towards me. "Let him go," I growled.

"No," he snarled back, turning his dark eyes back towards the older Salvatore. "Sorry Damon, but the odds are certainly not in your favor."

"Kol, if you kill Damon, than Caroline will get upset, as will Stefan," I insisted, trying to buy some time.

Stefan gave me a confused glance, as if he was trying to figure out why I was helping him.

"Am I the only one who got The Hunger Games reference?" the doppelganger asked, looking around at us. "You guys are so stupid," she said, rolling her eyes.

Kol suddenly dropped Damon to the floor and turned his fiery eyes towards Elena.

"No, but you're stupid for saying that," Kol told her.

He flashed in front of her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her to his eye level. She choked slightly, but still managed to laugh at him.

"What are you gonna' do, Kol? Kill me because I'm the baby vampire who sent you to The Other Side?" she asked him hoarsely, still smirking.

"No," he replied, glaring into her emotionless eyes. "I'm going to do just the opposite."

In a voice as cold as stone, Kol's words echoed throughout the silent room.

"_Turn it on_."

* * *

**Have I mentioned how much I love cliffhangers? But I will promise that this is definitely NOT the end of this fight. ;)**

**My question for you guys: What do you think would tick off each one of the Originals the most? Please tell me in the reviews. : ) **


End file.
